Zero y el Caballero Oscuro
by Red Knigth
Summary: Zero es traido por una hechisera a la encantada tierra de Camelot, donde debera enfrentar a un malvado Rey Arturo y a sus caballeros de la mesa redonda para libras esas tierras de su maligna corrupcion y asi poder volver de regreso a su mundo.
1. PROLOGO

Hola a todos!

Despues de jugar juegos del medioevo se me ocurrio "que tal si Zero se convierte en un caballero" y de alli salio esto. Es una gran historia, convinando personajes de Megaman X y el entorno de la edad media.

!Espero que lo disfruten!

Nota: Los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de CAPCOM, todo los derechos reservados

**ZERO Y EL CABALLERO OSCURO**

**PROLOGO: LA HISTORIA COMIENZA…**

Era el atardecer y estaba lloviendo sobre una llanura rodeado de bosques. En el centro, había un largo camino de tierra por donde iba corriendo una joven encapuchada y cubierta por una larga túnica oscura en todo el cuerpo, junto a su báculo. Estaba siendo perseguida por un tenebroso caballero que montaba un corcel aun más siniestro, trotando por los aires.

Luego de un rato, el jinete oscuro se canso de esta persecución y empezó a desenfundar una gran espada. Esta era enorme y asustaba un poco. Era de color negro y unos pequeños rasgos rojos y dorados, pero parecía muy peligrosa. El caballero se adelanto rápidamente hacia delante de su victima, deteniéndose esta, y junto a su gran espada que emanaba un aura negra abrió un vértice oscuro de donde salía neblina del mismo color. De esta, empezaron a aparecer varios ojos rojos que miraban fijamente a la joven. Los ojos se alejaron de la neblina y el camino termino siendo bloqueado por varios caballeros y pequeñas criaturas voladoras con armaduras púrpuras oscuras. Por detrás de ella se encontraba su perseguidor acercándose lentamente.

Hechicera: (Ya no puedo esperar mas)-levanta su báculo y lo entierra en el suelo-¡"Por favor, gran caballero de otro mundo ven y libra esta tierra del mal!".

Rápidamente, un gran sello azul y extraño empezó a formarse a su alrededor. La luz abrió un portal blanco encima de ella y, para sorpresa de todos, de allí salio una figura humanoide de pelo largo y rubio.

Este sujeto pudo aterrizar sano y salvo, pero no tardo en reaccionar y atrapa una botella pequeña de bebida verde que llego junto a el. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde todos observaban al peculiar extranjero.

ZERO: ¿Qué paso?-mira a su alrededor-¿Dónde estoy?

Hechicera: -decepcionada-¡¿Quién eres tu?

El grupo de caballeros se canso de esperar y empezaron a acercarse.

ZERO: Hmm… Ya veo.

Luego de tomar su bebida, el extraño rubio lanzo la botella hacia arriba y en unos segundos reúne energía en su puño y lo estrella contra el suelo mientras dice "HENKOUHA". Lasers gigantes cayeron del cielo impactando contra los enemigos. La hechicera cambio su expresión a una mas asombrada, pero el jinete no cambio en nada. Después de eso, atrapa la botella que lanzo.

ZERO: -dándose la vuelta-Parece que solo quedas tu.

Tanto el caballero negro como el extraño rojo se miraron fijamente. El jinete fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, pero su contrincante fu frenado de un golpe en la cabeza.

ZERO: Ugh…-se levanta y acaricia su cabeza-¿Por qué me golpeaste?

Hechicera: No puedes pelear con el ahora.

Nuevamente, la hechicera entierra su báculo y otro sello se forma alrededor de ellos. Este los tele transporta fuera del lugar. Aun asi, el jinete no parecía preocupado. Estaba totalmente cubierto por una gran armadura negra. Sin perder el tiempo, tomo galope a los cielos y se dirigió a una colina no muy lejos de allí. Encima, se veían 3 figuras. Eran caballeros pero se diferenciaban de los demás. Uno tenia armadura plateada, grandes puños y dos hachas en la espalda. El otro la tenía azul, junto a un cristal rojo en la frente de su yelmo y enfundaba una extraña espada. La última era una mujer rubia de pelo corto y armadura un tanto rojo con rosa, pero tenía una extraña estada de esgrima. Todos usaban guantes metálicos extraños.

El caballero negro llego a ellos, pero parecía conocerlos.

Caballero Oscuro:-con una voz siniestra-Síganlos y encárguense de el.

Luego de estas palabras, se marcha lejos de allí.

Lancelot:-dirigiéndose a los demás-Ya lo oyeron, en marcha.

Gawain: Pero, ¿Hablas en serio? Se trata de la hechicera real.

Lancelot: Nuestro deber es obedecer al rey y proteger al reino. Hemos jurado lealtad.

Percival: -mientras lo otros se marchan-Si lo se, pero ¿No les parece que el rey ha cambiado? Y este reino, ambos cambiaron…

En otro lugar, lejos del anterior, Zero y la hechicera atravesaban un bosque.

ZERO: -caminando detrás de ella-¿Vas a decirme que esta pasando?-ambos se detienen-Creo que ya he permanecido mucho tiempo callado.

Hechicera: Deberías saberlo, ya que estas aquí. Si, estas aquí…

ZERO: No lo entiendo.

Hechicera: Yo te invoque. Pensé que serias alguien más, o tal vez lo eres…

ZERO: ¿Quién? ¿Y donde estoy?

Hechicera: De acuerdo, te contare toda la historia:

"Hace muchos años, hubo un rey que gobernaba estas tierras y toda CAMELOT, su nombre era Arturo. Junto a Merlín y EXCALIBURN logro ser un gran soberano anteponiendo la igualdad y justicia. Desde ese momento la paz perduro por mucho tiempo. Pero todo cambio…

Con la muerte de Merlín y la desaparición de Excaliburn, el rey se volvió débil, a tal punto que las fuerzas del mal lo corrompieron transformándolo en un malvado tirano. Los caballeros de la mesa redonda, leales al rey y a su reino, leales al rey y a su reino, se dispersaron y solo unos pocos seguían al soberano corrupto.

Ahora CAMELOT esta sufriendo y solo un gran caballero podía salvarnos. Tuve que robar el báculo sagrado de Merlín, que estaba resguardado en el castillo, para poder invocarlo, pero al final parece que resultaste ser tu, quien quiera que seas."

ZERO: Mi nombre es Zero. Entonces ¿Quieres decir que estoy atrapado en la historia del rey Arturo y que se supone soy el caballero salvador de todos?

Hechicera: -le agarra del brazo-No eres humano, tal como dijo Merlín.

ZERO: -recobrando su brazo-Lo siento, pero ya tengo a un mundo del cual necesita mi ayuda. Asi que, si fueras tan amable de devolverme.

Hechicera: Se que pido mucho, pero antes de que respondas quiero contarte algo-va alejándose-Sígueme.

ZERO: Hu…?-la sigue.

Cerca de allí había una aldea donde los caballeros del rey sembraban el terror. Ocultos en los árboles, Zero y la hechicera veían lo que pasaba.

ZERO: -atónito-No…

Se podía ver como los caballeros sacaban a los aldeanos de sus chozas a l fuerza. Luego las quemaron y se llevaron a varios prisioneros, muchos de ellos jóvenes y adultos fuertes. A otros aldeanos empezaban a golpearles en el suelo con escudos y palos dejándolos muy mal.

ZERO: …

Hechicera: Esta es una de las tantas aldeas que el rey decreto de "Cosecha". Envía a recoger a jóvenes y hombres fuertes para convertirlos en caballeros oscuros y con su ejército expandir su dominio. Para eso, utiliza su esencia maligna. A los que se resisten, ya ves lo que les pasa.

Esto perturbo aun más a Zero. Le recordaba al virus maverick, pero esto era aun peor. Sin pensarlo mas decidió intervenir y detener a esos caballeros, pero fu jalado del brazo hacia un arbusto.

Hechicera: Ahora sabes sobre nuestra situación, pero no estas listo para enfrentarles-le extiende la mano-Te prometo devolverte a tu mundo, pero debes ayudarnos y derrotar a Arturo primero.

El extranjero seguía confundido de algunas cosas, pero no podía dejar asi a los habitantes de Camelot. Seguro de si mismo y confiando en su nueva compañera, le estrecha la mano.

ZERO: ("ESTO ES EL COMIENZO DE UNA GRAN HISTORIA…")


	2. Capitulo 1: Caliburn, La Espada Sagrada

**CAPITULO 1: DEL ENTRENAMIENTO A LA BUSQUEDA DE CALIBURN**

A la mañana siguiente de la aparición de ZERO, muy temprano y frio. En el interior de un extenso bosque.

Hechicera: Muy bien, es momento de empezar con tu entrenamiento.

ZERO: Antes de eso, quisiera quitarme algunas dudas.

Hechicera: No hay tiempo para eso, mientras hablamos mas civiles inocentes son atacados.

ZERO: Entonces contesta rápido.

Hechicera: ¡Bien! Pero solo 3 preguntas.

ZERO: ¿Hay algún otro país o estado lejos de aquí?

Hechicera: ¿Estado?

ZERO: Quiero decir ¿Algún otro reino además de este?

Hechicera: Si hay otros soberanos con tierras, desconozco. ¿Algo más?

ZERO: ¿Ustedes tienen alguna religión? ¿Creen en algo o en un dios?

Hechicera: ¿Dios?-lanza una pequeña risa sarcástica y luego muestra una mirada seria-En este momento, en lo único que creemos es en ti.

ZERO: Ya veo…

Hechicera: ¿Comenzamos?-se marcha.

ZERO: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Esta pregunta detuvo a la joven, quien se dio media vuelta al instante.

Hechicera: Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Andando.

Más adelante, se encontraron con un sendero despejado, pero lleno de tablas de madera circulares con blancos pintados.

Hechicera: Con esto bastara para empezar-saca una espada-¿Sabes utilizar uno de estos?

Al escuchar esto, el hunter se puso a reír.

Hechicera: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Sabes usarla o no?

ZERO: -la agarra-Supongo que debería ser lo mismo.

Hechicera: ¿A qué te refieres con debería ser lo mismo? ¿Ya has usado algo así?

ZERO: Mientras seguimos hablando, Arthuro sigue haciendo de las suyas. No hay tiempo que perder.

Hechicera: -molesta-Espero que sepas usar la espada como tu boca-se aleja-te estaré esperando al final del camino.

ZERO: De acuerdo-mueva la espada tratando de familiarizarse con ella-Terminemos con esto.

Rápidamente, el hunter se lanza contra el primer blanco y de un salto cae y lo parte a la mitad. Sin detenerse se desliza contra el segundo antes de tocar el piso y al aterrizar termina con el tercer blanco.

ZERO: Pan comido.

Más adelante se encuentra con un árbol y, detrás de este, un acantilado que lo separa de su camino. Empujando el árbol, este cae y choca la punta contra la pared del otro lado del acantilado. Pasando por encima de este, salta antes de que el árbol se pierda en el abismo y se aferra de la pared de rocas. Por alguna extraña razón no podía sujetarse, estaba cubierto por una fina capa viscosa que resbalaba.

ZERO: No puedo sujetarme-cae-Intentemos otra cosa.

Mientras caía, ZERO aferra la espada contra la pared y poco a poco fue frenando, pero seguía traspasando la pared hacia abajo.

Hechicera: -desde arriba del acantilado-¿Suficiente?

ZERO: ¡Ni hablar!

Hechicera: Te aviso que estoy tomando el tiempo. Sin presión, pero según lo que tardes tendrás un rango que determinara si estás listo o no.

ZERO: Sin presión ¿Eh…?

Comenzando a enojarse, ZERO da un salto hacia arriba y clava nuevamente la espada contra la pared. Para seguir subiendo, repite esto varias veces. Una pequeña piedra cae encima del casco del hunter, deteniéndolo.

ZERO: ¿Hu…?-mira hacia arriba y ve que caen grandes rocas.

Hechicera: ¿Qué? ¿Creías que sería tan fácil?

ZERO: ¿Tienes algo contra mi verdad?

Saltando de lado a lado esquiva las rocas y poco a poco llega a la cima, sin encontrar a su entrenadora. Despreocupado de esto, avanza por el sendero un poco más, hasta que se encuentra con un grupo de ballestas en formación apuntando contra él.

ZERO: Deben estar bromeando.

Las ballestas disparan y ZERO corría hacia ellas partiendo al medio las flechas. Luego da un salto con una voltereta en el aire, pasando por encima a las armas.

Siguiendo el camino se encontró con otro blanco en medio de dos árboles. El hunter sintió que algo iba mal y se acerco lentamente al blanco. En cuanto lo toco, dos troncos colgados de las ramas de los arboles aparecieron tratando de aplastar a su objetivo. Aun así, el rubio fue más rápido y de un salto esquivo a los troncos que chocaron entre sí. Para estar seguro, cortó las cuerdas que los unía al árbol y cayeron al piso. Dejando atrás esa pequeña trampa, siguió su camino hasta un lugar despejado y rodeado de arboles. Ese lugar era perfecto para un duelo, pero ZERO no encontró a nadie en ese lugar, solo un extraño espejo que le llamo la atención.

ZERO: ¿Qué hace un espejo aquí?

Hechicera: -saliendo de entre los arboles-Esta es tu última prueba, el espejo liberador. Esto es lo mejor que se puede tener para entrenar, al final liberara tu verdadero potencial.

ZERO: Es solo un espejo.

Hechicera: Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Solo deja que te refleje.

Sin nada de qué preocupar, se para enfrente del extraño espejo. Este refleja perfectamente al hunter y luego de brillar por unos segundos, se rompe dejando al descubierto una copia exacta de ZERO.

ZERO: -mirando a su copia-¡¿Qué clase de artimaña es esta?

Hechicera: Nada mejor para un guerrero que enfrentarse a si mismo ¿No es así? Es una copia exacta de ti, con tus mismas habilidades, ventajas y desventajas.

ZERO: ¡Hmp…! ¡Muchos lo han intentado, pero no hay copia o clon que me detenga! ¡Soy único!

Hechicera: ¿Siempre eres así de arrogante?

ZERO: Si supieras todo lo que pase, me comprenderías.

Hechicera: Hasta ahora llevas diez minutos, no es un buen tiempo para llegar aquí.

ZERO: ¿Puedes callarte?

Sin perder más tiempo, ZERO se lanza contra su copia atacando varias veces, pero este se protege perfectamente. Ambos chocan las espadas y mantienen el ataque. Este se rompe y el hunter aprovecha para dar una patada en las piernas a su rival. Nuevamente este lo evade dando un gran salto, pero ZERO no se detiene y salta a su encuentro. En el aire, las espadas chocan varias veces. Todo termina cuando la copia encaja un puñetazo en el estomago al original y lo envía al piso cayendo con una estocada en dirección diagonal. El hunter se levanta y ve que está herido en el vientre.

ZERO: Vaya. Te felicito, no eres una copia tan mala. Pero después de todo, eso es lo que eres, solo una copia.

El otro no contesto, pero fue al ataque. Esta vez fue ZERO quien se protegió de los ataques y cuando pudo contraataco tratando de enterrar la espada en su enemigo. Desgraciadamente, la copia se corre a un costado y esquiva el ataque, terminando agarrando el brazo de su atacante. Con el otro brazo libre empieza a encajar golpes en la cara al hunter, hasta que este se suelta y se aleja.

ZERO: Maldito…-con su mano seca la sangre que tenía en la boca.

Hechicera: 15 minutos. Sinceramente creí que te iría mejor.

ZERO: Esa bruja me está empezando a irritar, pero no tanto como este tipo-aprieta el mango con fuerza-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!

La copia se lanza de nuevo al ataque, pero ZERO lo contrarresta y comienza otro contraataque. Empieza con un triple combo del cual es bloqueado fácilmente, pero el hunter se lanza con una estocada rompiendo la defensa a su adversario. Sin parar, sigue con un torbellino con su espada que eleva a su copia hacia arriba y luego de un salto realiza un giro de rueda que lo estrella contra el piso. El reflejo, tirado en el piso y sangrando, trataba de reincorporarse, pero ZERO aparece enfrente de el llevando la punta de su espada al cuello de su enemigo.

ZERO: Has perdido.

Luego de esto, la copia desaparece como por arte de magia en el piso.

ZERO: ¡Si, eso es! ¿Cuál es mi puntaje bruja?

Hechicera: Primero que nada ¡Deja de llamarme bruja!

ZERO: Pero si no se tu nombre ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

Tristal: Mi nombre es Tristal…

ZERO: ¿Tristán?

Tristal: ¡No! Tristal, sin acento en la A.

ZERO: De acuerdo. Tristal, ¿Cómo me fue?

Tristal: tu tiempo total fue de 22 minutos, has cometido errores tontos y tu doble logro alcanzarte. Sin embargo, has demostrado ser un gran maestro de la espada. ¿Estas seguro de que no usabas una en tu otro mundo?

Nuevamente, ZERO se puso a reír al escuchar esto.

Tristal: No entiendo que es lo que de da tanta risa. Solo te hice una pregunta.

ZERO: Es que no puedo entender que me hallas traído a este lugar sin saber nada de mí.

Tristal: ¿Y qué esperabas? Merlín era el que te eligió por esto sucedía.

ZERO: ¿Y cómo sabia de mi? ¿Acaso visito mi mundo?

Tristal: Si. Decía cosas sobre que el ser humano lograría volar, o de que todos los reinos se unirían en paz.

ZERO: -mostrándose preocupado-¿No dijo nada sobre una guerra?

Tristal: El dijo que mientras existieran las armas, habría guerras.

ZERO: ¿Nada mas?

Tristal: Me preguntas cosas que desconozco ZERO. Debes saber que era una niña pequeña cuando Merlín me contaba esto.

ZERO: Cambiando de tema, estoy seguro de que soy mejor que cualquier caballero.

Tristal: Un caballero es más que saber manejar una espada, se necesitan aprender aptitudes y eso no es fácil.

ZERO: Tristal, ya no pudo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Necesitamos hacer algo.

Tristal: Lo sé, por eso nos saltearemos la parte de convertirte en caballero. Con tus habilidades bastara para seguir-agarra la espada de ZERO-Pero no puedes enfrentarte a Arthuro ni a sus caballeros con esta cosa. Necesitas una de las espadas sagradas.

ZERO: ¿Y donde consigo una de esas?

Tristal: ¡No las trates como si fueran cualquier cosa! 3 de ellas están en posesión de los caballeros y la ultima esta en el santuario de Excálibur, pero resguardada por un poderoso guardián.

ZERO: Entonces debemos ir por esa, y rápido. ¿Por dónde queda?

Tristal: De acuerdo, sígueme. Te enseñare el camino.

Dejando el área de entrenamiento, el hunter y la hechicera llegan a la parte oscura del bosque, pero se podía visualizar un pequeño camino de piedras esparcidas.

Tristal: siguiendo el camino llegaras a la puerta del santuario, pero ten cuidado porque las fuerzas del rey Arthuro parecen haber llegado también, sin mencionar al guardián que debe estar esperando.

ZERO: ¿No vendrás conmigo?

Tristal: No. Si voy contigo solo seré una carga, pero te ayudare más adelante.

ZERO: Bien, aquí voy.

Tristal: ¡Espera!-detiene al hunter-Casi lo olvido-saca un guante metálico y se lo pone en la mano derecha-Suerte.

Sin entender eso, ZERO salió rápidamente del lugar, y se dirigió al santuario. No tardo mucho en encontrar a los caballeros oscuros. 3 de ellos estaban haciendo de guardia, sin enterarse de que el reploid rojo estaba detrás de ellos. Este fue hacia el del medio y, antes de que este pudiera voltear, le traspasa la espalda con la espada. El caballero de al lado reacciono y ataco. Ambas espadas chocaron y se mantuvieron así, hasta que ZERO puso más fuerza en el encuentro y así romper el ataque de su rival. Luego lo corta al medio y antes de que el 3º caballero pudiera tocarlo, el hunter lleva su espada hacia atrás sin darse vuelta, enterrándola en el pecho de su enemigo. En el instante en que venció a los caballeros, estos se convirtieron en una especie de energía negra y se fueron por los aires.

ZERO: Pan comido-se marcha.

Más adelante se encontró con dos ballesteros con armaduras oscuras, estos se percataron del reploid y dispararon a discreción.

ZERO: ¿Creen que pueden vencerme con esas flechas?-esquiva una que traspasa por el medio a un árbol-O tal vez si…

Los ballesteros volvieron a cargar y a disparar a su objetivo. ZERO corría para esquivarlos, hasta que se detuvo y se oculto detrás de un árbol. Esto no detuvo a sus enemigos y dispararon contra el árbol. Luego de varias flechas, lo derribaron, pero no había rastros del reploid rojo. Una espada traspaso por detrás la cabeza de uno de ellos. Después, el hunter agarro rápidamente la ballesta de su víctima y dispara contra el que queda. Estos desaparecieron como los primeros, dejando el paso libre para nuestro héroe.

Avanzando por el sendero, ZERO cayó en un hoyo con agujas gigantes en el fondo. No se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba tapado con hojas. Por suerte, el hunter se sujeto del borde del hoyo antes de tocar las agujas.

ZERO: Uf… Eso estuvo cerca.

El termina de subir para encontrarse con otro caballero, pero este tenía un gran escudo. Este fue al ataque. ZERO se protege de los ataques y trata de contraatacar, pero su escudo era impenetrable. Para empeorar las cosas, un ballestero que estaba en la rama de un árbol empezó a disparar. Varias de las flechas rozaban la armadura del hunter, quien reaccionaba al dolor de estas. Aprovechando esto, el caballero intenta hacer una estocada, falla apropósito y con su escudo golpea a su adversario por la espalda. Este cae adolorido al suelo, pero se para y se desliza hacia el costado al ver que las flechas se dirigían hacia él, terminando clavadas en el suelo.

ZERO: (Ya me están cansando)

El caballero se lanza de nuevo al ataque, pero ZERO lo bloquea y ataca. Este usa su escudo, lo cual esperaba su enemigo para agarrarlo de allí. El hunter ve que el ballestero disparo de nuevo, así que sujetando el escudo, mueve al caballero y usa su espalda como escudo para las flechas. Luego se apodera de este y lo lanza contra el tirador, enterrándolo en su cabeza. Este cae y desaparece como el 1º. Siguiendo el camino, se aleja de ese otro lugar.

Esta vez llego a una colina empinada, la cual tenía que subir para continuar. Como en el entrenamiento, fue subiendo enterrando la espada para no caerse, pero otro ballestero apareció en el borde de la cima listo para disparar. ZERO esquiva las flechas saltando hacia la derecha y, mientras el enemigo recargaba, da un gran salto hacia arriba. Ese salto no fue suficiente, pero inmediatamente realiza otro en el aire llegando a la cima y enterrando su espada en el vientre del enemigo. Lo que sorprendió al hunter, después de eso, fue que se encontró en un camino ancho de tierra, con grandes pilares de piedra a sus costados a lo largo del camino y al final de este se encontraba la entrada al santuario. El reploid fue rápido hacia la entrada, pero de allí salieron 3 caballeros mas, el del medio con un escudo.

ZERO: Esto no puede ser tan fácil ¿Dónde está ese gua…?

Un fuerte rugido callo al hunter. Cuando este se dio vuelta para ver quién o que lo había lanzado, un gran dragón lo sobrevoló. Este cayo aplastando a los caballeros de los costados y de un mordisco acabo con el del escudo, mostrando sus grandes y filosos dientes. Era uno de esos dragones cuadrúpedos con alas. Tenía la piel escamosa y dura de color negro, pero las patas de color blanco. En la cara tenía dos ojos verdes y en la frente sobresalía un gran cuerno blanco de cristal.

ZERO: ¡Un dragón! ¡El guardián es un dragón!

Sin perder el tiempo, el dragón empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego. ZERO pudo esquivarlas y se dirigió corriendo hacia su nuevo objetivo. Este comienza a levantar la cabeza, parándose en dos patas. Sin saber lo que iba a hacer, se dirigió hacia una de sus patas, pero no pudo llegar debido a que el dragón estrello su mentón contra el suelo, provocando una onda expansiva que aturdió al hunter. Luego de esto, ZERO esquiva el mordisco de la bestia y, ya en el suelo, empieza a componer una serie de ataques contra la pata de su enemigo, pero no surtía ningún daño.

ZERO: Es inútil. Es más fuerte que el acero.

El dragón levanto la pata y trato de aplastar a su atacante. Falla, pero logra darle un culatazo y lo envía contra uno de los pilares a los costados del camino.

ZERO: -tosiendo sangre-Genial ¿Cómo derribo a esa cosa?

Tristal: -entre los arboles a un costado-¡ZERO! ¡Tienes que darle en el cuerno!

ZERO: ¡Tristal!

Tristal: ¡Arráncale el cuerno en la frente!

ZERO: Entiendo.

Intentándolo nuevamente, ZERO se levanta. La bestia comienza a tirar bolas de fuego de nuevo. Esta vez, al hunter le costaba esquivarlas debido al fuerte golpe que recibió. Una de estas alcanzo a darle en la pierna.

Tristal: ¡ZERO! ¿Estas bien?

ZERO: -recomponiéndose-Si. No te preocupes.

Rápidamente, el hunter corre hacia la bestia. Esta nuevamente se para en dos patas y se prepara para golpear el suelo, pero ZERO también se preparaba para eso. Justo en el momento en que el dragón realizo el ataque, el reploid rojo salta y sube a la cabeza de su enemigo. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al cuerno y con todas sus fuerzas ataco hasta cortarlo. El dragón rugió de dolor y movió la cabeza para todos lados, liberándose de su atacante. Luego de esto, emprendió vuelo y se elevo hasta una pequeña distancia del suelo. Desde allí, empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego. Como estaba en el aire, eran más difíciles para el hunter esquivarlas. Aun así logro hacerlo y el dragón se alejo del lugar. Esto no fue por mucho, ya que se acerco a gran velocidad hacia su presa. Con su cola, que tenia la punta con una bola con pinchos, trataba de golpearlo mientras lo sobrevolaba. Afortunadamente, ZERO lo esquiva dando un salto hacia el costado, pero tuvo una idea sobre esto y se quedo quieto para recibirlo directamente. La bestia se acerco nuevamente con intenciones de golpearlo si o si. Esta vez, el hunter se movió unos pasos hacia atrás y, calculando el tiempo, se sujeta con la mano del guante metálico de la cola del dragón. Este empieza a moverla con fuerza para zafarse de el, pero esto lo ayudo a impulsarse hacia la cabeza. ZERO cae encima de la cabeza y nuevamente empieza a atacar el cuerno. Este ya se estaba resquebrajando bruscamente, pero antes de que pudiera partirlo, el reploid rojo es alejado por los movimientos de dolor.

ZERO: Maldición…-mira su espada y ve que se está partiendo-(Ese cuerno es muy duro)-observa su puño-(¿Sera que use el HENKOUHA? No. Sería un gran gasto de energía y no creo que en esta época haya capsulas de energía).

Esta vez, la bestia se enfureció. Rugiendo de ira cae al piso y corre lo más rápido que puede hacia su presa con la boca abierta. ZERO apenas logra esquivarlo deslizándose hacia la izquierda. La gran bestia da media vuelta y se prepara para volver a embestir.

ZERO: De acuerdo-se pone en posición de guardia-¡Una vez más!

Luego de un último rugido, el dragón se lanza a la carrera, ZERO también lo hace. Por un momento, los ojos de los rivales se encontraron. Después, en el último momento antes del choque, el hunter da un salto y de un DASH se dirigió al cuerno de cristal. Un quiebro se escucho. La bestia siguió de largo por un momento, luego se detuvo. ZERO aterrizo con la espada partida. Entre los dos, la parte de la espada cayo enterrada en el suelo. Al lado de esta, se encontraba el gran cuerno del dragón. El guardián al darse cuenta de esto, empezó a gemir de dolor. Sin nada más que hacer, emprendió vuelo y se fue del lugar. Saliendo de entre los árboles, la joven hechicera se acercaba.

ZERO: -a Tristal-Tenias, no fue fácil.

Tristal: ¡ZERO lo lograste! ¡Venciste al guardián del santuario! (Ni siquiera los caballeros de Arthuro se atrevieron a enfrentarlo)

ZERO: En mi mundo he enfrentado peores cosas que un dragón. Pero ahora podremos recuperar esa espada sagrada-se preparaba para marcharse, pero se detiene a ver lo que la hechicera hacia-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La joven había sacado un pequeño cuchillo y comenzó a cortar pequeñas partes del cuerno del dragón.

Tristal: El cuerno de dragón es un objeto muy difícil de conseguir. Sirve para mejorar la resistencia de las armas y armaduras-guarda los pequeños trozos en un frasco-Seria un desperdicio dejarlos tirados por aquí.

ZERO: Si es necesario hazlo. En marcha.

Los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del supuesto santuario, pero solo era un pequeño camino de piedra con dos estandartes y antorchas a la entrada. Al fondo, se encontraba una piedra alcanzada por los rayos del sol, a diferencia del resto del bosque oscuro, con una espada enterrada en ella.

ZERO: -se acerca a la roca-¿Es esta?

Tristal: No te dejes engañar. Por años, muchos han intentado sacarla, pero nadie pudo hacerlo.

ZERO: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo podre sacarla?

Tristal: Tú no eres humano, y posees una fuerza extraordinaria. Tal vez puedas hacerlo.

ZERO: -pone su mano con el guante encima del mango de la espada-Utilizare toda mi fuerza, pero ¿Y si no logro sacarla?

Tristal: No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes.

No convencido del todo, ZERO utiliza todas sus fuerzas para sacarla, pero no fue necesario. Con solo poner un poco de fuerza logro desenterrarla de la roca. Pero debido a la gran fuerza en vano que hizo se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

ZERO: -se levanta-¡¿No dijiste que iba a ser dificil sacarla?

Tristal: -sorprendida-¡N…No comprendo lo que acabo de suceder!

ZERO: -observa más de cerca la espada-A mi me parece una espada común y corriente.

Caliburn: ¿¡A quien le dices común y corriente!

ZERO/Tristal: ¡Wow!

Tanto el reploid como la hechicera se sorprendieron al ver que la espada podía hablar. Tenía 2 ojos y una boca en la unión entre el mango y el cuerpo del arma.

ZERO: ¡¿Tú hablas?

Caliburn: Así es ¿Y quiénes son ustedes que me han despertado de mi sueño?

ZERO: Mi nombre es ZERO y ella es Tristal.

Caliburn: ¿Tristal? Tu eres la nieta de Merlín ¿No es así?

ZERO: ¡¿NIETA?

Caliburn: ¡¿Por qué dejaste que un pícaro como él me sacara?

Tristal: ¡Gran arma sagrada! ¡Espada Caliburn, te rogamos tu ayuda! Las predicciones de mi abuelo se han hecho realidad, y Arthuro se ha corrompido. Debido a las prisas, no pudimos completar el entrenamiento de caballero.

Caliburn: Ese muchacho. Le dije a Merlín desde un principio que solo traería problemas. Ahora el está muerto.

ZERO: Ahórrense los comentarios para después. El ya está aquí.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el galope de un jinete acercándose muy rápido. Del cielo aparece Arthuro, el caballero negro, y su corcel aterrizando enfrente de nuestro héroe.

Arthuro: Finalmente los encuentro.

Caliburn: Así que tu eres Arthuro, cuanto has cambiado. Has quebrantado todas las enseñanzas de Merlín.

Arthuro: Merlín solo era un viejo tonto que trataba de aprovecharse de mi-levanta su brazo-Pero ahora he descubierto el verdadero poder que tanto me ocultaba, y con esto seré el rey de reyes ¡Y extenderé mi reino a todo el mundo!

Caliburn: ¡¿Y no pensaste por qué nunca te quiso mostrar ese poder?

Arthuro: ¡Suficiente! ¿Qué sabe una espada vieja y oxidada como tú?-desenfunda su gran espada-Prepárate para perecer con tus amigos.

Caliburn: ¡Hey tu!

ZERO: ¿Yo?

Caliburn: Tu me sacaste de esa roca ¿Cierto? Debes ser el elegido. Si pudiste derrotar a mi guardián, seguro podrás con esto.

El caballero negro se acercaba lentamente junto a su corcel y su gran espada a ZERO y sus amigos.

ZERO: Muy bien Caliburn-la mueve para familiarizarse-¡Vamos a hacerlo!

_El atardecer se acercaba y la luz desaparecía. El guerrero de otro mundo y el caballero negro se preparaban para una batalla que ya estaba predestinada, solo que nunca creí que sucediera tan rápido…_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO…**


	3. Capitulo 2: El secreto

!Holoa chicos! Hehe, la 1° vez que les hablo en esta historia. Se que no lo he continuado en mucho tiempo, pero queria decirles que tenia unos pequeños inconvenientes que ya supere. Aniways... tuve mucho tiempo libre y les dejo dos capis nuevos para que se entretengan. Desde ahora lo seguire, lo juro y con tiempo.

Pero antes quiero decir que Todos los personajes de Megaman/Rockman X son propiedad de Capcom, solo son procedimientos -_-U

Sin perder mas el tiempo empecemos con esta parte.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: "EL SECRETO DEL CABALLERO OSCURO"**

Los dos combatientes se miraban fijamente. Ahora, con una supuesta mejor arma, el reploid se sentía mas confiado. El cielo se tiño de un color anaranjado, aunque el santuario entre los árboles no cambiaba mucho su oscuridad.

Arturo: ¡Terminemos con esto!

Junto a su gran y espeluznante corcel, el jinete oscuro se lanza al galope contra su enemigo. Como acto reflejo el extranjero de cabellos dorados salta hacia un costado esquivando la envestida.

ZERO: Eso estuvo cerca…

Caliburn: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Síguelo, que no se escape!

ZERO: Espero que tengas una buena idea.

Obedeciendo a la espada parlante, ZERO persigue al caballero oscuro. Al final, este resulta ser más rápido y logra perderse de su adversario.

ZERO: -mirando para todas partes-Que lo persiga ¿he? Yo no cuento con un caballo.

Caliburn: Shhh. ¿Oyes eso? Se esta acercando.

Por todo el lugar se podía oír el galope del enemigo acercándose poco a poco, desorientando al hunter de su ubicación exacta. Rápidamente, el jinete salio al ataque, hondeando su gran arma. Para la suerte de ZERO, Caliburn reacciono mas rápido que el protegiéndolo del ataque. Depuse de eso, el caballero oscuro se aleja nuevamente del lugar.

Caliburn: ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo puedes bajar la guardia asi? Empiezo a dudar de tus habilidades.

ZERO: ¿Ahora una espada critica mi estilo? ¡Hmp! Solo espera y veraz.

El jinete se apareció delante de ZERO. Con su gran espada impacta varias veces contra el suelo, haciendo salir llamaradas que viajaban en línea recta hacia el reploid. Hábilmente, las esquiva una por una. Arturo aprovecha esto para ir y atacarlo. Al parecer, el rubio esperaba esto ya que antes del impacto da un salto, logrando golpear al brazo. Debido a esto, el rey corrupto deja caer su espada que se entierra en el suelo. Luego de esto, ZERO se pone n medio de este y su arma.

Caliburn: Muy bien hecho. Ahora mantente asi para que no pueda recuperarla.

Furioso de esto, el caballero se lanza a dar una envestida.

ZERO: ¡Tengo que moverme!

Caliburn: ¡No! Quédate quieto. Debes saber que un verdadero caballero nunca da un paso atrás.

ZERO: Técnicamente no soy un caballero. Pero si eso es lo que quieres…-ve que esta enfrente-¡Entonces aquí vamos!

Con firmeza y valor, el hunter ataca a las piernas del corcel logrando tirar al jinete que salía rodando por el piso. Terminando con su sufrimiento, ZERO decapita al caballo y sin perder el tiempo se dirige a atacar al caballero. Para su fortuna, había caído al lado de su espada. Rápidamente lo agarra y se protege de su adversario. Luego, las espadas comenzaron a chocar varias veces hasta que se mantuvo en uno. Mientras ponían toda su fuerza, los rivales se miraban cara a cara a los ojos. Cuando este se rompió, comenzaron a chocar nuevamente una y otra vez. En esta ocasión, ZERO puso mas fuerza y de un ataque desarmo a su enemigo.

Caliburn: ¡Es tu oportunidad, ahora!

ZERO: ¡Lo se, no tienes que gritarme!

Aprovechando esto, varias veces golpea contra el peto de la armadura del caballero. Cuando vio que empezaba a agrietarse, decidió terminar con eso y de una estocada lo traspaso por completo. El rey oscuro grito de dolor mientras caía al piso. Una neblina negra comenzó a salir de la herida, matando a toda la flora que había alrededor.

ZERO: Finalmente…

Caliburn: ¿Habrá terminado el reinado del caballero oscuro?

ZERO: Un momento… ¡¿Tanto rollo para esto?

Mientras nuestros héroes festejaban, la neblina negra se volvía lentamente al interior del caballero. La herida se cerró y esto fue lo que sorprendió a los victoriosos de un salto. Luego, la funda de la espada de Arturo empezó a brillar de un color dorado. Esta luz cubrió todo su cuerpo y para cuando desapareció, mostró nuevamente al caballero oscuro sin daño alguno.

ZERO: -atónito-¡¿Qu… Que significa esto?

Arturo: Hehehe…

Luego de levantarse junto a su espada, el rey caído tira un silbido con el cual llama a otro corcel abominable que salio de la nada. A carcajadas sube a su nueva montura.

Arturo: Puedes derribarme las veces que quieras, pero yo volveré a la vida una y otra vez-se acerca poco a poco-Veremos cuanto resistes.

Caliburn: ¡Imposible!

ZERO: -en posición defensiva-Maldición. Nadie me dijo que este tipo era inmortal.

Tristal: ¡Te dije que esta pelea estaba perdida!

ZERO: ¡¿Tristal?

De entre los árboles aparece la joven hechicera agitada de tanto correr desde el santuario hasta llegar hasta allí.

Tristal: -acercándose al hunter-¿Por qué no me dijiste caso? Pudimos haber escapado ¡Pero NO! Tu arrogancia nos trajo hasta aquí.

ZERO: Hey, yo solo hacia lo que esta espada me decia.

Caliburn: Mi nombre es Caliburn, pícaro ignorante. Además, no tenia idea de que Arturo tuviera esa habilidad.

Arturo: ¿Ustedes planean vencerme? ¡Todavía se pelean entre si, no me hagan reír! Suficiente, he perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que destruirlos-cabalga y se aleja-¡Este no será nuestro ultimo encuentro!

Poco a poco, el jinete oscuro se pierde en la noche próxima, mientras nuestros héroes se quedaban observando sin poder hacer nada.

ZERO: Genial, asi que todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo.

Caliburn: Jamas hubiera pensado que era una especie de inmortal.

Tristal: No todo fue en vano. Ahora sabemos que eres capaz de derrotarlo.

ZERO: ¿Y de que me sirve eso si después volverá a la vida una y otra vez?

Tristal: Nada es imposible. Supongo que la "Dama del Lago" puede tener una pista de cómo vencerlo.

ZERO: ¿Quién?

Caliburn: Es verdad. La Dama del Lago debe conocer el secreto para romper el hechizo de Arturo.

ZERO: Si eso es verdad, entonces debemos ir a donde esta esa mujer. Deprisa.

Caliburn: ¡No seas tonto! Ella no es cualquier mujer. Vamos a ver en persona a la Dama del Lago asi que hay que mostrar mucho respeto.

ZERO: ¿Y desde cuando hago todo lo que me dices?

Caliburn: Desde que me sacaste de esa roca.

ZERO: -frunciendo el ceño-¡Tu, pequeño…!

El reploid estaba a punto de deshacerse de la espada parlanchina, hasta que la dulce risa de la hechicera lo detuvo.

ZERO: ¿De que te estas riendo?

Tristal: -parando de reír-No, de nada. Ustedes si que forman un gran equipo.

Al escuchar esto, ZERO pensaba que se estaba burlando de el. Aun asi solo permaneció callado ya que la risa que acabo de escuchar le sonó muy familiar.

Caliburn: Antes de ir al "Claro de Luna" debemos pasar por un herrero, asi me deja presentable.

ZERO: -con mala gana-De acuerdo. 1º iremos por un herrero y después a ese lugar que dijiste.

Tristal: Hay una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí. Pueden consultar por el herrero local.

ZERO: ¿Por qué? ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

Tristal: -algo melancólico-Ya no seré necesaria. Caliburn conoce mejor que yo las tierras de Camelot, el podrá llevarte sin problemas a cualquier lugar. Además, ya te lo dije, solo seria un estorbo. Seré de más ayuda para otros.

ZERO: -se acerca a ella sonriendo-Pues respeto tu decisión-le da la mano-Espero que te vaya bien. Gracias por todo.

Tristal: -confundida le estrecha la mano-Nos volveremos a encontrar, no dudes de eso. ¡Ah! Y llévate esto contigo-le entrega un saquito.

ZERO: ¿Qué es esto?

Tristal: Cuídalo bien. Son fragmentos de cuerno del dragón que derrotaste. Seguramente el herrero te hará algo especial con eso.

ZERO: De acuerdo-lo guarda en su cintura-Hasta pronto.

Tristal: -mirando como se aleja-Si, hasta pronto…

La noche avanzaba. Ya era muy tarde, pero el rubio de ojos azules y su nuevo compañero siguieron moviéndose debajo de la luz de la gran luna. Bosques siniestros, arroyos y subidas fueron algunas de las cosas que atravesaron, pero en ningún momento pararon para descansar.

ZERO: Hemos seguido asi por horas ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de esa ciudad?

Caliburn: Si seguimos a esta velocidad, seguramente llegaremos para el amanecer.

ZERO: Es obvio que en esta época no sabían calcular las distancias…

La noche paso rápido, excepto para el hunter que fue una de las más largas y agotadoras. Poco a poco el sol salía, al mismo tiempo que se veía la gran ciudadela a menos de un kilómetro.

ZERO: -suspira-Al fin hemos llegado…

Caliburn: Esta muy tranquilo. Algo no va bien…

Y tenía razón. De una de las torres que rodeaba a la ciudad salio una flecha que cayo al lado de ZERO. Luego, varias mas fueron lanzadas de todas partes. Rápidamente, el hunter retrocedió a los árboles fuera de la vista de los ballesteros.

ZERO: Parece que nos prepararon un comité de bienvenida.

Caliburn: Adentro deben estar esperándonos centenares de los caballeros de Arturo. Aun te faltan cosas por aprender. ¿Estas seguro de esto?

ZERO: No podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Además…-sale de entre los árboles-…La pregunta correcta seria ¿Estas preparado, Caliburn?

A la vista de todos, el extranjero de armadura roja comenzó la corrida más rápida que se haya visto. Esquivando las flechas de lado a lado, llega en un par de minutos a la puerta principal. Detrás de ellas habían caballeros negros apoyados en la puerta para que no pudiera pasar, pero de una patada derribo la entrada junto a los lo que bloqueaban. Aun asi, mas de estos aparecieron de todas partes.

Caliburn: Hay que deshacernos del supervisor. Debe estar en el centro de la ciudadela.

ZERO: -rodeado de enemigos-Muy bien ¡Pues aquí vamos!

Todos estos se lanzaron encima del reploid, mientras más aparecían para hacer lo mismo. Después de unos segundos, fueron disparados a lo aires por la gran fuerza de ZERO. Otro se acercaba por detrás, pero el rubio dio media vuelta y dividió por la cintura a su atacante. Otro par se acercaban a gran velocidad, por lo que ZERO dio un salto aterrizando encima de uno y enterrando su espada en el pecho. Dando otro salto en el aire se impulsa hacia el segundo cortándole la cabeza antes de tocar el suelo. Luego de esto, todos los restos desaparecen.

Caliburn: En marcha.

Terminando la 1º pelea, siguieron avanzando. Más adelante se encontraron con un aldeano rodeado de caballeros con ballestas.

ZERO: Tenemos que salvarlo.

Los ballesteros se dan cuenta de este y comenzaron a disparar. El hunter reacciona y hace girar su espada formando un escudo que desvía todas las flechas. De esta forma avanza hasta llegar a un gran pilar de roca muy alto. De un corte parte la base, dejándolo caer encima de los enemigos armados.

ZERO: Pero que filo.

Caliburn: ¿Y que es lo que esperabas de una de las espadas sagradas?

Sin perder el tiempo, se acercaron al aldeano. Este estaba en el suelo, arrodillado y temblando.

ZERO: Hey ¿Estas bien?

Aldeano: ¡No, no me hagas daño!-saca una bolsita-¡Ten, llévate el oro pero no me lastimes?

Caliburn: No queremos tu dinero. Acabamos de salvarte la vida, vete con tu esposa e hijos que deben estar preocupados.

Aldeano: ¿Qué? ¿En serio?-se levanta-¡Gracias, nunca lo olvidare!

Después de que el aldeano se marchara, unos caballeros montados a caballos aparecieron junto con lanzas.

Caliburn: ¡Jinetes, hay que movernos!

Obedeciendo, el hunter corre de sus perseguidores. Para deshacerse de ellos, llega a un alto edificio y lo escala hasta llegar al techo. Por desgracia, arriba lo esperaban varios ballesteros. ZERO trataba de escapar saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta que los altos se acabaron encontrándose entre una gran caída y los caballeros a punto de disparar.

ZERO: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Caliburn: Piensa antes de actuar ¿Qué seria lo mas inteligente?

ZERO: -mira para abajo-Recuerda que tu me lo preguntaste.

Sin esperar más las flechas fueron lanzadas, pero el rubio fue más rápido y se lanzo del tejado primero

Caliburn: ¡¿Crees que esto es lo mas inteligente?

ZERO: ¡¿Puedes confiar en mi al menos una vez?

Fue asi como el reploid dirigió la caída hacia un carro lleno de paja. Ya allí, esperaron hasta que los guardias del lugar se fueran para poder salir.

ZERO: -saliendo de su escondite-Que extraño, no hay nadie.

Caliburn: Entonces es nuestra oportunidad. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡En marcha!

ZERO: No me refería a eso. Esto es una ciudadela ¿Cierto? ¿Dónde están todas las personas?

Caliburn: El rey ha puesto un toque de queda en este lugar. Los que no lo obedecen seguramente sufrirán un castigo, como al aldeano que salvamos antes.

ZERO: Maldita sea. ¿Y han estado asi por años sin hacer nada?

Caliburn: Ellos no podían hacer nada. Por eso Merlín te confió la tarea a ti, y Tristal también.

ZERO: Terminare con este reinado de terror para que la gente pueda ser libre.

Caliburn: -sonriendo-Bien dicho. Sigamos.

A toda velocidad siguieron su camino. Esta vez tenían que subir unas escaleras, pero de la cima bajaban unos caballeros de diferente armadura color púrpura y con lanzas en embestida.

ZERO: Parece que será difícil subir…

Caliburn: No si usas el "Alma Salvaje". Con eso los Paladines no tendrán oportunidad.

ZERO: ¿Y que es eso?

Caliburn: Es la fuerza que todo caballero debería tener al enfundar una espada sagrada.

ZERO: ¡Solo dime como usarlo que allí vienen!

Caliburn: Se que es tu 1º vez asi que no espero mucho. ¿Acaso no sientes una especie de fuego interior desde el momento en que me sacaste de esa roca?

ZERO: Si, ¿Y que hay con eso?

Caliburn: Has que se apodere de tu cuerpo por completo y cuando estés listo libéralo de una vez.

Cerrando los ojos, el reploid trataba de hacer lo pedido. El 1º paladín ya estaba a centímetros de su objetivo. De repente, ZERO abrió los ojos y de un ataque rápido rompió la lanza de su enemigo. Acto seguido, realizo otro ataque rápido partiendo al paladín. Su velocidad era como la de un rayo y el poder de ataque impresionante. Golpe tras golpe iba acabando con los paladines mientras subía las escaleras. Finalmente, llego a la cima.

ZERO: -algo agotado-¡Increíble! ¡¿Este es el verdadero poder que tiene un caballero, Caliburn?

Caliburn: ¡Insolente! Tú ni siquiera eres uno, solo lo usaste por ser un caso de emergencia. Aunque estuvo bastante bien para ser el 1º intento.

ZERO: -sonriendo-Si, supongo que tenia experiencia.

Más adelante del camino, nuevamente se encontraron con los jinetes que habían perdido al principio.

ZERO: Si no podemos perderlos…

Caliburn: …Entonces habrá que acabar con ellos.

Ambos caballeros se lanzaron hacia el hunter, pero este permanecía calmado caminando hacia ellos. El 1º jinete llego a el, pero ZERO de un ataque corto las patas delanteras de su montura terminando estrellado contra el piso. De un salto compone un corte que derriba al 2º enemigo. Este cae poco a poco y desaparece en el acto. Antes de que nuestros héroes pudieran seguir su camino, otro jinete de yelmo y armadura pesada llego con una gran lanza.

ZERO: -entierra la espada en el suelo-Quiero que observes esto Caliburn.

El paladín a caballo se lanza contra el rubio. Este esperaba la oportunidad para actuar, pero alguien lo agarro por la espalda. Era el caballero que había tirado del caballo, aparentemente con vida.

ZERO: -forcejeando-¡Suéltame!

Caliburn: ¡Aquí viene!

Desesperado, ZERO agarra a su atacante de la cabeza con su mano del guante metálico y lo exprime. Ya libre de su agresor se pone firme y detiene con sus manos la lanza antes de que impacte contra su pecho. Aun asi, la potencia del ataque lo arrastra unos metros.

Caliburn: -sorprendido-Tienes mucha fuerza joven.

ZERO: Y aun no has visto nada…

Con estas palabras, el hunter rompe la punta de la lanza y de una embestida tira al caballo y a su jinete. Sin perder el tiempo, se dirige a su enemigo en el suelo y con su brazo traspasa su armadura.

ZERO. Me estoy cansando de esto. ¿Dónde esta ese supervisor?

Antes de seguir quejándose, algo trajo su atención. Una pequeña bolsita en el suelo que tenía el paladín.

ZERO: ¿Uh…? ¿Qué es eso?-lo agarra-¡¿Oro?

Caliburn: Por si no lo sabes es la moneda oficial del reino. Nos será muy útil mas adelante, asi que guárdalo.

ZERO: Si es lo que piensas-agarra a Caliburn y guarda el oro.

Caliburn: ¡Cuidado ZERO!

Reaccionando, el reploid rojo voltea y se defiende de su atacante. Era un caballero negro, pero gigantesco con una armadura muy pesada y la espada más grande jamás antes vista.

ZERO: ¡WoW! ¡¿Este es el líder?

Caliburn: Si. Al parecer el nos ha encontrado 1º. Por lo que veo es uno de esos Caballeros Colosales.

ZERO: ¡Eso parece!

Sin decir ni una palabra, el gigante estrella su arma contra el suelo. ZERO lo esquiva y corriendo por su gran brazo llega a la cabeza. Allí ataca varias veces sin lograr daño alguno. Molesto, el enemigo agarra al hunter con su mano libre y lo lleva al frente de su cara. Ambos se miran directamente, pero los grandes ojos rojos del gigante daban miedo.

ZERO: -intentando escapar-Es… muy fuerte…

Caliburn: ¡Utiliza alma salvaje, ahora!

Cansado de esto, el gran caballero levanta a su presa para estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero a medio camino este se libera. Esta vez, el rubio de ojos azules sentía como su alrededor se ralentizaba y el que aumentaba su velocidad y se llenaba de energía. Junto a un dash ataca la cabeza. Lentamente el gigante caía al suelo mientras el hunter chocaba junto a su espada contra el varias veces.

ZERO: Muy bien, lo derribamos. Ugh…-cae arrodillado-Pero ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?

Caliburn: Todo poder tiene un límite. El tuyo es muy corto por falta de practica.

El enemigo se levanta y ataca otra vez. ZERO reacciona y también ataca. Caliburn era pequeña a comparación con la otra espada energía, pero era lo bastante fuerte como para darle pelea. Una y otra vez las espadas chocaron, hasta que el hunter puso más fuerza en el último ataque y separo a su adversario de su arma. Aprovechando esto, ataca sin parar por toda la armadura de su enemigo. Este reacciona y, aun sin su espada, trata de golpear al reploid.

ZERO: -retrocediendo-Apenas pude hacerle un rasguño. Su armadura es muy resistente.

Caliburn: Esto no es mi culpa. Si hubiéramos ido 1º por un herrero, hubiera rebanado sin problemas a ese colosal. Recuerda que estuve enterrado en una roca por mucho tiempo.

El gran caballero junta sus manos y estrellándolas contra el suelo crea un pequeño temblor. Viendo que su enemigo estaba desorientado, le proporciona una gran patada que lo estrella contra una pared. Mientras se separaba del agujero en la pared, el rubio caía al piso tosiendo sangre.

ZERO: allí viene de nuevo-se levanta-¿Cómo podremos derrotarlo?

Caliburn: No pierdas el tiempo. Ve y agarra su arma.

ZERO: ¿Estas loco? ¿No viste el tamaño que tiene?

Caliburn: -escucha pisadas-¡Te dije que no perdieras el tiempo! ¡Solo hazlo!

Acatando esta ultima orden, ZERO llega a la gran espada y trata de levantarla.

ZERO: ¡Es muy pesada!

Caliburn: ¡Ya esta aquí!

En un último esfuerzo, el reploid rojo levanta la gran espada. El gigante, que corría sin parar hacia este, termino siendo traspasado por su propia arma. Con sus últimas fuerzas trata de agarrar a su asesino, pero este entierra más el arma para detenerlo. Luego de esto, tira a un lado al cadáver que desapareció en unos segundos.

ZERO: ¡Genial! Pero, ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria?

Caliburn: Su armadura era de tipo de pasada, al igual que esa espada. Si yo no puedo traspasarla, entonces solo un arma de ese tipo podrá. Es solo cuestión de "Lógica".

ZERO: Pues lamento mi ignorancia de espadas y armaduras. Para mí esto es prehistoria.

Pero el festejo de ZERO y su compañero no duro mucho. Caballeros, jinetes y ballesteros comenzaron a salir de todas partes, rodeándolos por completo. Uno de ellos se lanzo al ataque, pero a medio camino callo al piso revolcándose y, finalmente, desapareciendo. Luego al resto de los enemigos les empezó a pasar lo mismo. 5 minutos después, el reploid y su espada quedaron solos en el lugar.

ZERO: Uff…-cae al suelo-Eso si que me asusto, pero finalmente ganamos.

Caliburn: Si le cortas la cabeza a la serpiente, el cuerpo dejara de moverse. Por el momento esta ciudad esta segura, pero mientras Arturo siga existiendo Camelot jamás estará segura.

ZERO: Lo se-se levanta-rápido, debemos encontrar al herrero local para poder irnos al Claro de Luna.

Junto a estas palabras, el rubio se retiro del lugar sin saber que todo este tiempo estaba siendo observado. Arriba de un edificio, oculto detrás de una gran cruz, se encontraba un extraño caballero de armadura azul y un cristal rojo en la frente de su yelmo.

Lancelot: Con que Claro de Luna. Hehehe-mientras se reía salía de su escondite-Finalmente te encuentro, "ZERO".

Volviendo con nuestro héroe, se encontraba golpeando una puerta.

ZERO: Hola. ¿Hay alguien adentro?-empuja la puerta-Esta abierta.

Al ingresar, el guerrero rojo se sorprendió por ver a una joven de cabello rubio con herramientas en mano.

ZERO: ¡Pallette! No… ¿Tú eres el herrero?

Herrera: Asi es. Bienvenido señor ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

ZERO: -confundido-Um… ¿Quería saber si podía dejar presentable esto?-entrega a Caliburn.

Herrera: ¡Guau! ¡Pero que fantástica espada!

Caliburn: Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta…

Herrera: ¡Y habla! ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

ZERO: Es algo confuso…

Herrera: Espera, ¿No es la espada que estaba enterrada en el santuario de EXCALIBURN?

Caliburn: Hehe. Parece que no es tan confuso.

El día corría y la ciudad estaba a salvo. No se podía esperar menos de este poderoso dúo. Finalmente habían llegado al herrero, y se preparaban para su nuevo viaje; Hacia el "Claro de Luna". Es allí donde un gran enemigo los esperaba con ansias…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2… **

**

* * *

**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si, se que hubo mucha pelea y muy poca trama aca, pero es solo por ahora.

Pronto les dejo el 3° capi, pero por ahora pueden esperar con este pequeño adelanto

XD

* * *

****

ADELANTO:

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**ZERO y Caliburn habían llegado con la herrera:**

ZERO: ¿No eres muy joven para ser una herrera?

Herrera: ¿Y tu no eres muy extraño para ser un humano?

**Ahora se dirigen con prisa al Claro de Luna, al encuentro con la Dama del Lago:**

Caliburn: Cuidado, este lugar es mucho mas peligroso que en el santuario donde estaba.

ZERO: -rodeado de enemigos-¿Te parece?

Donde un nuevo enemigo los esperaba:

Lancelot: ZERO, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo. En honor al rey, ¡Te reto a un duelo a muerte!

Caliburn: Debes aceptar el duelo, es tu deber.

ZERO: No, no pienso pelear con mi amigo. ¿Eres tu X? ¿Qué haces con esa armadura cursi?

**Y nuestro héroe se llevara una gran sorpresa:**

Una gran luz destellante aparece. De allí, se visualizaba la sombra de una mujer con vestido.

Dama del Lago: ¿Qué los ha traído hasta aquí, valientes guerreros?

La luz destellante desaparece, mostrando la figura de la mujer.

Caliburn: Es un gran honor conocerla-susurrando-¿Qué haces idiota? Arrodíllate.

ZERO: Iris…

**Todo esto y más la próxima semana: **

CAPITULO 3: "DUELO EN EL CLARO DE LUNA"

* * *

Asi es, en esta historia mi objetivo era convinar los personajes de megaman X con las leyendas del medioevo. Estpero que les este gustando y esperare con ansias cualquier review.

!Adios!


	4. Capitulo 3: Duelo en el Claro de Luna

HAHA! Les dije que volveria pronto XD. En fin, ahora les traigo un capitulo diferente a los demas, con mas historia, mas emocion y, sinceramente, algo largo...

Pero antes: Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom, cualquier otro es tomado de antiguas leyendas o es propiedad del autor (o sea mio).

No les quito mas tiempo, aqui esta el 3° capitulo. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Duelo en el claro de luna_**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Zero y Caliburn liberaran la ciudadela de los caballeros de Arthuro y la herrera seguía trabajando con el arma.

Zero: -sentado en una silla-Ya llevas mas de 3 horas con eso ¿Cuánto falta todavía?

Caliburn: -en manos de la herrera-Paciencia camarada, esto lleva su tiempo. En un caballero la paciencia es una virtud.

Herrera: ¿Y exactamente a donde van con tanta prisa?

Esperando respuesta, la herrera encierra a Caliburn dentro de un horno.

Zero: Tenemos que dirigirnos al claro de luna, necesitamos ver a la dama del lago.

Herrera: ¿A Nimue? ¿Y para que quieren ir con ella?

Zero: Creo que diría demasiado.

Caliburn: Vamos, no seas amargado Zero-lo sacan del horno-Queremos que nos diga el secreto para derrotar al rey oscuro, pero necesitamos estar presentables ante su presencia.

Herrera; ¿A si?-apoya la espada en un yunque y empieza a martillarlo-Pues no lo veo muy presentable a tu amigo. Míralo nada más.

Era verdad, la armadura de Zero estaba toda sucia y algo agrietada por las peleas que tuvo.

Zero: Pues que esperabas luego de enfrentar una legión entera de enemigos armados-levantándose-No podemos perder más tiempo, ¿Ya esta lista?

Caliburn: -recibiendo martillazos-No te apresures demasiado. Esto podría tardar mas de lo que parece-lo llevan a un barril de agua y lo sumergen-Así que vuelve a sentarte y espera.

Herrera: -sacando la espada-Listo.

Zero: Muy bien-lo agarra-Debemos irnos.

Herrera: ¡Espera! ¿Seguro que quieres ir en esas condiciones? No creo que tu armadura soporte tanto. ¿Por qué no me la quitas y esperas a que me encargue de ella?

Zero: Armadura…-se da vuelta-Esto no es una armadura, es mi cuerpo.

Herrera: ¿…?

Zero: No espero que entiendas-se dirige a la puerta-Pero gracias por lo que has hecho.

Herrera: He oído hablar historias sobre caballeros que realizan pactos con las fuerzas del mal para que su armadura se convierta en su cuerpo y así conseguir atributos sobrehumanos.

Zero: …-se detiene.

Herrera: Pero…-sonríe-No creo que tú seas uno de ellos.

Caliburn: No, no lo es. Ni siquiera es un caballero.

Zero: ¿Sigues molestando con esa tontería?

Herrera: Como me gustaría acompañarlos, pero no puedo dejar este lugar.

Contenta de su visita, la anfitriona lleva a sus invitados hasta la puerta para despedirse.

Herrera: Si pasan por aquí en algún otro momento no duden en pedirme ayuda.

Zero: De acuerdo. ¡Ah! Una cosa más-saca un frasquito de su bolsillo-¿Crees poder hacer algo con esto?

La herrera se sorprendió al ver el contenido del frasquito y lo agarro con emoción.

Herrera: ¡Esto es cornamenta de dragón! ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

Zero: Es una larga historia…

Herrera: Con esto podre mejorar la resistencia de tus armas o de tu "cuerpo", pero antes necesito experimentar un poco `para probarlo.

Caliburn: ¿Puedes hacerlo sin nosotros?

Herrera: Si. Sé que están apurados así que no los voy a retrasar más. Para la próxima vez que nos veamos les tendré algo listo.

Sin nada más que decirse, los tres cruzan la puerta. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero lo que les sorprendió era la multitud que los esperaban en la puerta, toda callada y con tenedores y antorchas.

Zero/Caliburn/herrera/: …

Herrera: Em… entonces los veo después. Adiós-cierra la puerta.

Los ciudadanos estaban a punto de atacar hasta que uno de ellos se puso en medio de todos.

Ciudadano: ¡Esperen todos! ¡El es quien me salvo de los caballeros, y el que nos libro de ellos!

Ciudadana: Es verdad, yo lo vi pelear contra ellos desde mi ventana.

Luego de escuchar estas afirmaciones, todos comenzaron a festejar y acercarse a su salvador. Emocionados, trataban de levantarlo, pero no podían por el tremendo peso. Así que lo llevaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde a cada rato lo atacaban con una nueva pregunta.

Ciud1: ¿De dónde eres?

Ciud2: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ciud3: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Poco a poco irritaban más al hunter, hasta que este se canso y alejándose de todos tiro un grito de ira.

Zero: ¡Basta!

Todos se calmaron y permanecieron en silencio.

Zero: Lo siento pero debo irme-se aleja.

Ciudadano: ¿Cómo? ¿Nos vas a dejar luego de salvarnos?

Caliburn: Um… No, no es eso.

Zero: Salvarlos ¿Eh?-se da vuelta-Nunca pretendí liberarlos de esos caballeros oscuros, solo pretendía llegar al herrero local para que me hiciera un pequeño trabajo. Ellos me estorbaban así que me encargue de ellos.

Ciudadano: ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer nosotros? Estamos indefensos contra el rey si nos dejas.

Zero: Si quieren ser verdaderamente libres tengo que destruir al rey oscuro. Ustedes deberían irse u ocultarse de él-se aleja-Les deseo suerte.

Con estas palabras, Zero se alejaba de la ciudadela dejando atrás a su población preocupada y sin saber qué hacer.

Horas más tarde ya había anochecido y había luna llena. Nuestros héroes caminaban atravesando un bosque oscuro.

Caliburn: ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ellos?

Zero: Sabes que no podemos quedarnos allí. Ahora entienden que no pueden quedarse allí. Es mejor que estén seguros para que no estorben. Con el tiempo veras que todo lo que digo puede ser duro, pero es por el bien de los demás.

Caliburn: Bien dicho. Andando, tenemos que llegar al claro de luna antes de que amanezca.

Zero: ¿Y por qué?

Caliburn: Si te fijas bien, la luna refleja con su luz un punto no muy lejos de aquí. Allí esta nuestro destino.

Con esta ventaja el reploid rojo acelero el paso. Más adelante pararon nuevamente al ver 2 caballeros de Arthuro haciendo guardia.

Zero: -detrás de un arbusto-Parece que no estamos solos.

Caliburn: Debe de haber algún fuerte enemigo por aquí. No puede ser que solo hayan venido a vigilar por nada.

Zero: … (Si solo evadimos la fortaleza todo estará bien. Mi armadura está muy gastada y escasea la energía)

Caliburn: ¿Te pasa algo?

Zero: Nada. Terminemos con esto.

Decidido a pelear, Zero salta y de un dash atraviesa el pecho al 1º caballero y con el segundo de un giro. Era una trampa, en cuanto termino una jaula maciza cayo atrapando al hunter. Alrededor aparecieron varios ballesteros listos para disparar.

Zero: -tratando de romper la jaula-¡Maldición! ¿De que está hecha esta cosa?

Caliburn: debes destruir el cerrojo de afuera.

Zero: -estirándose-No llego.

Antes de disparar, los caballeros fueron derribados de otras flechas que cayeron de los arboles. El resto con espada no entendía lo que paso y se dirigieron a su presa. Antes de tocarlo más flechas cayeron de los arboles terminando con ellos.

Zero: ¿Qué significa esto?

Caliburn: Hay alguien en los arboles.

Las copas de estas comenzaron a moverse y no por el aire. Al poco tiempo se podían ver arcos y flechas apuntando al preso en la jaula. Un minuto después de entre las ramas salieron varias personas sin dejar de apuntar a su objetivo. Uno de ellos, vestido de un extraño traje verde y sombrero con pluma, se presento al frente de Zero junto a una daga.

¿?: ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú y que haces aquí?

Zero: Caliburn, ¿Lo conoces?

Caliburn: No. Deben ser bandidos.

Zero: Si intentan quitarme algo, seguramente se decepcionaran.

¿?: ¿Me estas llamando bandido? Es obvio que no sabes con quien te metes.

Zero: Lo mismo estaba por decirte.

Furioso, el extraño de verde estaba por ordenar fuego a sus compañeros, hasta que uno de ellos apareció de la nada corriendo y herido en el brazo.

Herido: ¡Líder, Líder!

Aparentemente, el extraño de verde era el líder del grupo.

Líder: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso compañero?

Herido: Son los rastreadores, nos han encontrado y se dirigen hacia este lugar.

Líder: ¡¿Tan rápido nos encontraron? Maldición. ¡Escuchen todos, hay que irnos de aquí ahora!

Obedeciendo, todos se iban del lugar dejando atrás al líder y a su presa enjaulada.

Zero: ¡Hey, libérenme! ¡No me dejen aquí!

El líder se acerca a la jaula y destruye la cerradura.

Líder: Si quieres vivir, corre-sale del lugar.

Omitiendo el aviso, el hunter sale de su prisión y se queda pensando en lo que había pasado.

Zero: Por lo que vi no eran bandidos.

Caliburn: Parecían asustados de algo, pero ¿De qué?

Algo mas asusto a nuestros héroes, un gran aullido desde lo más profundo del bosque.

Caliburn: ¿Sentiste eso?

Zero: Si. Un gran escalofrío en mi espalda. Jamás me había pasado.

Luego de eso, se escucho el gruñido de un animal muy cerca de ellos.

Zero: Esta cerca…

Caliburn: Ten cuidado, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Ambos miraban para todas partes mientras avanzaban a su objetivo. De repente, una bestia extraña salió de la nada y por arriba da una patada que tumba al hunter. Sin detenerse la bestia muerde la pierna a su víctima y lo lanza contra un árbol.

Zero: Argh…-se reincorpora-¿Pero qué cosa es eso?

Al levantarse, el reploid se encontró con una bestia espeluznante. Tenía armadura oscura como los caballeros de Arthuro, pero con garras, cola y cabeza de lobo. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos como siempre.

Caliburn: Jamás había visto algo así.

Junto a un gran gruñido, la bestia se lanza a su presa. Ataca varias veces con sus poderosas garras, pero Zero no logra contraatacar por la fuerza en su contra.

Zero: -abanica sin dar-Es muy rápido…

Caliburn: Y muy fuerte, apenas pude mantenerlo.

El lobo se lanzo nuevamente al ataque y el hunter también. Esta vez la bestia se corre a un costado para esquivar y da una envestida derribando a su enemigo. Este no podía pararse con facilidad y no se dio cuenta de que el lobo se lanzo a morderlo otra vez. Para su fortuna, Caliburn reacciona y protege a Zero de la bestia, haciendo que lo muerda a él.

Caliburn: Es tu oportunidad Zero, hazlo.

Reaccionando, el reploid rojo encaja un puñetazo en el hocico al lobo. Antes de que se le escape lo agarra de la cola y, después de levantarlo, lo estrella contra el suelo. Sin dejarlo respirar va y atraviesa su vientre con su espada, arrastrándola por todo su abdomen. Luego desaparece.

Caliburn: Que extraño, desapareció como los caballeros al derrotarlos.

Zero: Maldición…-cae sentado.

Caliburn: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Zero: Mi pierna… Me duele y mucho…

Antes de poder descansar, mas aullidos se escucharon en el lugar. Pronto, Zero y Caliburn fueron rodeados por más de esas bestias voraces.

Zero: Genial…-trata de pararse, pero se cae y se da cuenta de las marcas de dientes.

Caliburn: No puedes moverte, y estamos rodeados ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sin esperar más las bestias se lanzaron al ataque, pero una extraña luz dorada apareció enfrente del rubio y lo envolvió. Acto seguido, resplandeció mas en un segundo y cegó a todos en el lugar. Este desapareció, junto al rubio y su espada.

3 horas mas tarde.

Zero se encontraba acostado en una pequeña cama, dentro del interior de un gran árbol decorado como una habitación. Poco a poco, el reploid rojo recobraba la conciencia.

Zero: Ugh…-se levanta-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-nota su guante sin la espada-¡Caliburn! ¿Dónde estás?

Caliburn: Aquí estoy-decía apoyado en una pared.

Mientras se acercaba a agarrar a su compañero, noto la particularidad del lugar.

Zero: ¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?

Caliburn: No. Cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.

Zero: -ve la puerta-Pues debemos salir de aquí.

Antes de salir, una extraña presencia entro por la entrada. Brillaba como la luz en el bosque, pero parecía hablar.

¿?: No temas, guerrero extranjero. No te hare daño.

Caliburn: ¿Quién eres tú?

Momentos después, la luz desapareció mostrando a una joven de pelo blanco y largo con un vestido rosa.

Hada: Soy un Hada del bosque. Yo te salve la vida y te traje aquí.

Zero: Pues, gracias. Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué quieres?

Caliburn: ¿Qué? Zero ¿Acaso uno siempre espera algo del otro?

Zero: Bueno, no pero…

Hada: Necesitamos de tu ayuda extranjero. Te he visto pelear y sé que nos puedes ayudar.

Zero: ¿"Necesitamos"? ¿Hay alguien más?

Al preguntar eso, unas pequeñas luces de colores comenzaron a aparecer en las paredes rodeando a los que estaban en la habitación.

Caliburn: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Hada: No tengas miedo, espada sagrada-una de las luces reposa en las manos de ella-Son mis hijos, pequeños elfos de los arboles.

La luz en sus manos dejo de brillar y mostro a un diminuto niño con alas. El hada empezó a acariciarlo mientras el resto también se mostraban.

Zero: Veo que son muchos. ¿Y exactamente en qué quieren que los ayude?

Hada: -pone una cara seria y triste-Veraz, hace pocos días una maligna plaga corrompió nuestros bosques. Esta mataba todo ser vivo que atrapaba y dejaba sin hogar a mis hijos. Desde hace poco tenemos algo ayuda. Creo que ya se conocen, el grupo con el que te topaste antes de que esa bestia te atacara.

Caliburn: Entonces no eran bandidos después de todo.

Zero: ¿Esa bestia?-reacciona-Mi pierna.

El hunter mira su pierna y nota que seguían las marcas, pero el dolor se había ido.

Hada: No te preocupes, ya me encargue del veneno pero tus heridas no la pude sanar. Tu cuerpo es algo extraño.

Zero: Cuéntame sobre esas bestias.

Hada: Esas son los experimentos resultantes de la plaga, unos monstruos licántropos.

Caliburn: ¿Licántropos? Hombres lobo.

Hada: Hombres no. Tu mismo los viste, eran caballeros del rey oscuro, pero transformados por el veneno. Son una verdadera plaga peligrosa y nos amenaza con acabar con todos. Es por eso que te pido ayuda para deshacernos de esa maldición, por favor.

Caliburn: Bueno, al menos es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por salvarnos ¿Verdad Zero?

El rubio permanecía callado, pensando en que hacer. Ya había luchado demasiado y sus energías se acababan. Su armadura tampoco duraría mucho. Tenía que decidir en evadir esta petición y seguir tal como esta o arriesgarse a desactivarse a medio camino.

Zero: Lo siento, pero no estoy en condiciones para hacer tal cosa.

Caliburn: ¿Qué?

Hada: ¿Pero por qué?

Zero: Ustedes no lo entienden. Yo no soy como cualquiera que se recupera al dormir y alimentarse. Mi cuerpo es especial y sus heridas no pueden sanarse en este lugar. Me arriesgaría a perder todo lo que tengo t así no podre derrotar al rey oscuro, mi objetivo desde un principio.

Caliburn: Un caballero nunca rechaza una petición de ayuda.

Zero: …

Hada: Entiendo. Cuando te quite el veneno, me di cuenta de lo complejo que eres. No se te puede atender con lo convencional, pero hay otra opción. Puedo curarte te lo prometo, con mi magia puedo reparar todo lo que está dañado.

Zero: ¿Estas segura?-decía emocionado.

Hada: Así es, pero 1º debes ayudarnos.

Caliburn: Es un gran riesgo que debes correr Zero.

Zero: Lo sé. ¿Y cuando empiezo?

Hada: De inmediato. Ya conoces al líder, el te explicara todo afuera.

Antes de irse, todos los pequeños elfos desaparecieron traspasando las paredes. Luego el hada salió 1º. Afuera se topo en la entrada con el líder.

Líder: ¿Y bien?

Hada: Nos ayudara, pero debes actuar deprisa. Debo irme, hay que atender a los heridos-se marcha.

Al salir el hunter se encontró con que no estaba en el suelo, sino en un campamento improvisado en las copas de los arboles. Se mareo un poco al estar encima de una rama.

Líder: No te preocupes, este es el único lugar seguro que hay por el momento.

Zero: Tu…

Líder: Hay que movernos rápido, mis hombres están listos para el asalto a su puesto de avanzada-agarra una liana-Deprisa, te explicare todo en el camino-se baja en la liana.

Después de él, varios hombres armados con lo que tenían bajaron de la misma forma. El rubio los siguió pero lanzándose al piso y aterrizando de pie. Rápidamente se fueron de su refugio hasta dirigirse a una colina no lejos de allí.

Subiendo la colina…

Caliburn: Hey, joven. Creo que será mejor que nos vayas explicando que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Antes de contestar, todos avanzaron hasta la cima y se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos. En frente de la colina había una pequeña fortaleza de madera lleno de caballeros oscuros y en medio una especie de cárcel de piedra.

Líder: Lo que ves es la base enemiga. El hada del bosque ya te habrá explicado lo de las plagas y las bestias, bueno este es lugar donde se las crea y en esa cárcel se encuentra el verdadero portador de todo.

Zero: -observando-Veo mucha seguridad. También deben estar esos monstruos lobos rondando de su parte (No puedo creer que Arthuro experimente de esta forma). ¿Cuál es el plan?

Líder: los lobos son muy peligrosos y deben ser contenidos.

Zero: Eso me recuerda, si peleo con ellos ¿Cómo me defenderé de su veneno mortal?

En ese momento, el hada apareció detrás de todos ellos.

Hada: Yo me encargare de eso.

Zero: ¿Tu?

Líder: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el refugio.

Hada: Lo siento, pero esto es más importante-se dirige al hunter-Si estoy contigo entonces el veneno no te afectara.

Zero: Es extraño que eso me afecte si no soy nada orgánico, pero ¿Cómo estarás conmigo todo el tiempo?

Hada: Por favor no te vayas a asustar.

En un momento, el hada se convirtió en una pequeña luz dorada que se introdujo dentro del pecho de Zero.

Caliburn: Eso fue muy extraño…

Líder: Como decía, varios de mis arqueros se encontraran cerca de las jaulas de los lobos para encargarse de los que se acerquen a liberarlos. Están en esas prisiones especiales como el de donde te saque.

Zero: Bien ¿Y nosotros?

Seremos la fuerza de ataque. Tenemos una catapulta lista para derribar la entrada. Cuando caiga tenemos que enfrentarnos a los caballeros.

Caliburn: Veo que son pocos.

Líder: Lo sé, por eso los tenemos a ustedes. Son nuestra carta maestra. Para cuando este ganada la batalla debes ir a la prisión de piedra y deshacerte de la verdadera plaga. ¿Entendido?

Zero: Por el momento, si.

Líder: Bien, todos a sus puestos.

Los hombres del líder comenzaron a movilizarse. Varios de los arqueros fueron a colocarse detrás de la fortaleza según el plan. Al frente solo quedaban el líder, Zero y algunos hombres más listos para lanzar la catapulta.

Líder: Atacaremos cuando se de la señal de los arqueros.

El momento era tenso, se podía ver el miedo de todos excepto por el hunter y el líder. Ya el silencio era insoportable y era necesario un comentario.

Líder: -sin quitar la vista de su objetivo-Y dime, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Oí que no querías hacer esto desde un principio.

Zero: -en el mismo estado-El hada me prometió algo que no podía rechazar.

Líder: Ya veo…

Zero: Y ¿A ti? ¿Por qué estas luchando?

Líder: Nosotros somos los guardabosques. Seguramente no nos conoces, pero somos un grupo independiente de justicieros que trata de poner el bien ante el mal.

Caliburn: ¿Ustedes solos? ¿Y por qué les ayuda el hada?

Líder: La verdad, no somos solo nosotros. Hay mas en otros lados, somos muchos. Pero nos separamos del resto cuando nos dirigíamos a la ciudadela que ha no muy lejos de aquí. Esta plaga nos dejo arrinconado hace poco y para seguir debemos acabar con ella, antes de que llegue allí.

Zero: Que curioso, ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?

Líder: Es que… allí vive mi familia, bueno mi única familia, mi hermana. La deje hace un par de años para convertirme en un guardabosques y le prometí que se quedara allí que yo iba a volver. Para cuando supe que los caballeros tomaron la ciudadela me dirigí directamente hacia allí. Solo espero que ella siga con vida.

Caliburn: -sonríe-¿Por qué no le cuentas de una vez Zero?

Líder: ¿Qué cosa?-decía esperando algo.

Zero: Sabes, nosotros venimos directamente de allí.

Líder: ¿En serio?

Caliburn: Así es, y la liberamos por completo esta mañana.

Líder: ¿Ustedes dos solos? Me es difícil de creer, pero ¿Vieron a mi hermana?

Zero: Calma chico, no sé cómo es tu hermana. Por lo que vi todos estaban a salvo, pero tuve que dejarlos.

Líder: No importa, al menos se que están bien. Gracias, supongo que nos conocimos con el pie izquierdo.

Zero: Si, al menos ahora estamos del mismo lado.

Antes de seguir hablando, una flecha fue lanzada desde lo lejos. Este cayó a los pies de los dos charlatanes.

Zero: ¡Maldición, nos descubrieron!-se levanta.

Líder: No, espera-observa-Es una flecha azul, esa es la señal-se levanta-¡Es la señal!

Al escuchar esto los hombres a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse. Rápidamente trajeron una catapulta y luego de poner la carga la incendiaron. Los caballeros negros de la fortaleza se dieron cuenta de la luz, pero ya era tarde.

Líder: ¡Fuego!

La catapulta dio justo en el blanco, en cuestión de segundos convirtió en cenizas la entrada de troncos. A continuación, varios otros hombres salieron de sus lugares estratégicos al ataque. Los ballesteros enemigos estaban a punto de disparar, pero fueron flanqueados 1º por los arqueros guardabosques, quienes derribaban a todo aquel que se acercaba a abrir las jaulas. Allí se encontraban las fieras revolcándose en su prisión tratando de salir sin éxito alguno, la jaula era de la misma que atrapo a Zero.

La batalla iba bien, sin la intervención de los licántropos Zero y los demás iban ganando. Todo seguía mal para los caballeros, quienes se arrinconaban para escapar. Hasta que un extraño caballero de armadura azul apareció enfrente de las jaulas. Los arqueros reaccionaron y dispararon sin parar, pero el extraño partió todas las flechas luego de desenfundar su espada. Los guardabosques no se detuvieron y se preparaban para lanzar una segunda ola, sin percatarse de que el sujeto había aparecido como por arte de magia detrás de ellos. Cruelmente acabo con todos. Antes de seguir con lo suyo noto que uno de ellos seguía consiente, pero no le prestó importancia y se dirigió a las jaulas. El arquero, tirado en el suelo moribundo, solo podía ver como el extraño liberaba a las bestias sin poder hacer nada.

Líder: -escucha aullidos-¡No, los liberaron!

Zero: ¡¿Y donde se supone que están tus arqueros?

Líder: Probablemente muertos…-se topa con dos lobos y desenfunda su espada-Maldición.

Antes de atacar, Zero se puso en medio de los contrincantes junto a Caliburn:

Caliburn: Nosotros nos encargaremos de las bestias, tú sigue con el plan.

El joven de verde obedece y va a ayudar a sus compañeros, dejando atrás al hunter y los licántropos.

Zero: ¿Listo Caliburn?

Caliburn: Cuando quieras…

El 1º lobo se lanzo al ataque y el rubio hizo lo mismo. Antes de golpearse, todo parecía volverse lento. La bestia libero sus garras para desgarrar, pero Zero lo esquiva saltando encima. Antes de alejarse de su radio lo agarra de la cola y termina estrellándolo en el suelo. Estaba a punto de terminarlo, pero otro lobo lo ataco por detrás. Para cuando nuestro héroe se reincorporo las dos bestias habían desaparecido. Nuevamente uno de ellos se lanzo por detrás. Para la fortuna del hunter, Caliburn reacciono solo y lo protegió de la mordida mortal del lobo.

Caliburn: ¡Ahora, Zero!

Reaccionando también, el reploid rojo empuja la espada, cortando la cabeza a su atacante. No se había dado cuenta, pero la bestia que faltaba estaba detrás de el. Para cuando volteo ya le había mordido el brazo.

Zero: …

Caliburn: …

Zero: …

Caliburn: ¿Estas bien?

Zero: -sonríe-No me duele… No siento el veneno…

La habilidad del hada había funcionado.

Zero: Ten cuidado lobito, no te vayas a lastimar los dientes.

Con estas palabras el hunter se libera con una llave y agarra de las mandíbulas a la bestia. Luego, comenzó a separarlas con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente el hocico de la bestia fue arrancada. Otras fieras se dieron cuenta de eso y fueron al ataque también. Mientras tanto, el extraño caballero azul seguía parado y cruzado de brazos encima de una muralla, pensando que hacer.

¿?: Muy bien hecho Zero. Pero veamos cómo te va sin ayuda de nadie.

A continuación, el sujeto levanta su mano y con una extraña magia roja forma una lanza de tamaño mediano. Depuse de visualizar a su objetivo, la lanza como si fuera un dardo pequeño. Este viaja y esquiva todo obstáculo que se le aparecía. Zero se dio cuenta de ese ataque, pero era tarde. La lanza traspaso el pecho del hunter, separándolo del hada del bosque, quien cayó al suelo herida del hombro.

Caliburn: ¡Zero! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zero: -pálido y asustado-Creo que si…-revisa todo su cuerpo-No me hizo nada.

Caliburn: Detrás de ti.

Líder: ¡Eliana!

Preocupado por su compañera, el joven vestido de verde corrió hacia ella. Al instante aparecieron mas de las bestias dispuestos a terminar con ellos. Antes de atacar el hunter se puso en medio, dispuesto a defenderlos.

Caliburn: Recuerda que ya no tienes la inmunidad.

Zero: Cállate…

Uno de los lobos tiro un aullido, llamando a los demás. En un par de minutos, todos se reunieron a pelear con el reploid rubio.

Zero: Hey tu, saca a Eliana de aquí si no quieres que salga mas herida-dándose vuelta-Es nuestro turno Caliburn.

Las bestias se lanzan al ataque al igual que Zero. De un movimiento, el hunter elimina al primero y sin parar clava su espada al segundo en el pecho. Otro se lanzo sobre él, pero antes de alcanzar al rubio este se eleva junto a un ataque que acaba con el lobo. Más de estos corrían hacia su presa. Para defenderse Zero agarra a uno de ellos y como escudo avanza protegiéndose de los demás en embestida. Poco a poco fue frenando por la cantidad impresionante de bestias que había. Esto siguió así hasta que terminaron de cubrir al hunter. Más de estos aparecían para hacer lo mismo mientras mordían sin parar al pobre. Luego de un minuto, todos los lobos salieron disparados de su presa debido a una gran explosión que salió del reploid. Las fieras desaparecieron como siempre al ser derrotadas y las que no salieron corriendo del lugar. Allí solo quedo Zero parado e inmóvil con su armadura totalmente dañada y lleno de marcas de mordidas.

Zero: Ugh…-cae arrodillado-(No debí haber usado ese poder)

Líder: Zero elimino a los licántropos y los caballeros escapan. ¡La victoria es nuestra!

Todos: ¡Siiiii!

Caliburn: -nota que su compañero se para-No deberías esforzarte, te mordieron varias veces.

Zero: -agitado-Lo sé. En este momento estoy sufriendo mucho, pero esto no ha acabado. Tengo que acabar con el portador de la plaga, así Eliana se encargara de mis heridas…

Paso a paso el hunter llegaba a la pequeña prisión de piedra. A lo lejos se encontrada el hada, por lo que se veía curada de sus heridas, quien había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Zero con tristeza. Finalmente llego a la entrada.

Zero: -cruza la puerta-Ah…-queda petrificado.

Caliburn: -con tono asustado-¿Qué es eso?

Se llevaron un gran susto al ver el contenido de la prisión, un gran y gigantesco lobo, no licántropo sino lobo de verdad, de color blanco, con garras y colmillos afilados y ojos de color verde. La bestia monstruosa estaba inmovilizada, atada con cadenas especiales, y toda lastimada. Al ver a los que acababan de entrar se enojo, lanzo varios ladridos tan fuertes que asustarían a cualquiera, y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de liberarse para acabar con ellos.

Caliburn: ¡Zero, date prisa y acaba con él antes de que logre liberarse!

Zero: …

Caliburn: ¡¿Estas escuchando?

El rubio había escuchado perfectamente, pero no era por eso que se detuvo. Por alguna razón, la bestia le recordaba a sí mismo. Ambos nacieron sin querer con una maldición que afectaba a todos y era aprovechado por los malvados para su beneficio. Finalmente reacciona y se acerca a su objetivo. El veneno estaba haciendo efecto, cada paso era un tormento para el hunter que ya suficiente tenia con sus heridas. Con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar al frente de su enemigo, quien seguía tratando de zafarse de las cadenas. Levanto su espada y rápidamente corto las cadenas.

Caliburn: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zero: -jadeando-El y yo somos iguales… no puedo acabarlo.

El lobo no sintió ninguna compasión y se lanzo sobre el reploid, quien solo cerró los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a devorarlo, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se detuvo. Un par de segundos permanecieron así, luego la bestia acerco su hocico y, antes de irse, lo olfatea por última vez. Creando un agujero en el techo, escapa de su prisión. Antes de alejarse, lanza un aullido tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de todos los guardabosques del lugar. Sin más que hacer, desaparece entre los árboles.

Caliburn: Dejaste escapar al portador de las plagas.

Zero: El no tenía intención de hacer todo esto, fue obligado… Lo vi en sus ojos…

Fuera de la prisión…

Líder: -ve que alguien sale-Es Zero, ¡Lo logro!

Nuevamente todos gritaban de alegría, pero se callaron de una al ver a su héroe caer al suelo como si nada.

Líder: ¡Zero!-se acerca a él.

Caliburn: Es el veneno, le inyectaron una gran cantidad.

La espada tenia razón, el joven se asusto al ver todas las mordidas en su cuerpo.

Eliana: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-se acerca a ellos- Cumpliré con mi promesa y restableceré tu cuerpo.

El hada del bosque, aparentemente recuperad de su herida, llego dispuesta a hacerlo. Al escuchar esto Zero se puso contento y saco una sonrisa, pero el líder parecía no pensar lo mismo.

Líder: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esa es la razón por la que luchaste? Eliana, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era eso? Y más importante aun, ¿Por qué aceptaste hacerlo?

El joven estaba desesperado y el hada triste por lo que estaba pasando, mientras nuestros héroes escuchaban sin entender nada.

Caliburn: ¿Pero cual es el problema? ¿No es capaz de hacer eso?

Líder: Ustedes no lo entienden. Como un hada del bosque tiene la habilidad de restablecer cualquier cosa, es una magia muy poderosa que le cuesta la vida. Más que eso, es una desgraciada maldición.

Eliana: ¡No, ya basta!

Líder: Es la verdad, por eso es que los caballeros de Arthuro se interesaron en este bosque, por sus hijos…-se enfurece-De haber sabido que querías eso desde un principio jamás hubiera pedido tu ayuda.

La tensión podía sentirse entre ellos. Ya no se sabia que esperar de cada uno.

Eliana: Sabia las consecuencias que traería al pedir ayuda al extranjero, pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a dar por el bien del bosque, y de Camelot…

Líder: No lo hagas Eliana, sin ti ¿Qué seria de los guardabosques? Yo…, no podría soportar que te fueras…

Estas palabras del joven atrajeron al reploid, quien no había reaccionado al saber que el hada moriría, hasta ahora. La cosa es que se estaba repitiendo un episodio ya vivido para el hunter. Empezaba a entenderlo todo. El líder estaba enamorado del hada, y lo que el estaba haciendo era arrebatársela para su beneficio. Sabiendo esto se sentía miserable y dudaba sobre su reparación.

Eliana: Ya hemos hablado de eso joven líder, nuestra relación es imposible-decía triste mientras se acercaba a Zero.

Líder: Pero, yo te amo… no quiero que te separes de mi…

Al escuchar esto, el hada se dio media vuelta mostrando una gran sonrisa y se redirigió al joven.

Eliana: Joven guardabosques, te agradezco lo feliz que me hiciste sentir en este poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero ahora debes dejarme ir. No es que tus camaradas y tu confiaran en mi, sino que nosotros confiamos en ti desde el principio. Ahora yo le tengo confianza a el-señala a Zero-En que salvara estas tierras del rey oscuro y nos librara del mal. Por favor, déjame cumplir mi promesa…

Líder: …-la suelta-Eliana…

Con estas palabras, la doncella de rosa se dirigió al moribundo Zero, no sin antes darle un último beso a su amado. Sin perder el tiempo junto sus manos y las acerco al pecho del hunter, pero este la detuvo antes deque lo tocara.

Zero: Si haces esto, morirás…

Eliana: Si no hago esto, "TU" morirás.

El rubio seguía pensando que esto era una muy mala idea, pero no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la confianza que pusieron muchos en el. Dejándola seguir la suelta. El hada junto sus manos al pecho de Zero. Para sorpresa, los pequeños elfos del bosque aparecieron en el lugar, cubriendo por completo a Zero, Caliburn, Eliana y al líder. Esto no cambiaba el estado de cómo se sentía cada uno, aun así siguió con su hechizo. Una pequeña lagrima salio de su ojo, para cuando cayo al hunter Eliana se había convertido en un ser de luz. Esta poco a poco se fusiono con el rubio. Mientras se paraba la luz dorada comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando al extranjero como nuevo.

Zero: Esto es asombroso…-observa sus brazos-Mi cuerpo se renovo-sonrie-Y mis energías se restauraron.

Sabiendo esto quería saltar de emoción, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al ver a sus aliados tristes. El también se sintió triste al recordar lo pasado. Todos en el lugar permanecieron callados por más de un minuto.

Zero: …

Caliburn: …

Líder: -conteniendo sus lágrimas-… Esta batalla, no se hubiera ganado sin tu ayuda Zero. Pero aun más importante, sin la ayuda de Eliana, una camarada, una gran amiga… Ella quiso solo una cosa, que este bosque este a salvo. Lo conseguimos, por eso llamare a este lugar el bosque de Eliana, en honor a nuestra aliada caída…

El lugar permaneció en silencio. Nadie hablaba por puro respeto. Poco a poco, los guardabosques se retiraban del bastión enemigo junto a sus heridos. Otros con los caídos para darles un entierro digno. Pasado el tiempo, solo quedaron Zero y el líder, Caliburn estaba recostado contra una pared no lejos de ellos buscando recursos que les sean de utilidad.

Zero: Hey, siento mucho lo que paso…

Líder: Descuida. Ella sabía los riesgos de esto…

Zero: No, en serio. To también pase por lo mismo, perdí a alguien muy querido por culpa de una guerra.

Líder: No creo que haya sido lo mismo…

Zero: ¿No estas enfadado conmigo?

Líder: ¿Enfadado? No. Eliana confió en ti, ahora yo debo hacerlo. Se que no lo tomaras en vano este sacrificio y harás lo correcto-se da vuelta con una sonrisa-¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Zero: -sonriendo-Por supuesto.

Líder: Bien, ahora terminemos con esto para volver al refugio. Ha sido una noche muy agotadora.

Mientras los dos seguían con su búsqueda, no lejos de allí una extraña figura se acercaba. Este sujeto llego hasta Caliburn, quien estaba solo.

Caliburn: Eh…?-ve una sombra enfrente de el-¿Quién eres tu?

La sombra lo agarra y se aleja del lugar. Luego llega hasta Zero y el líder.

¿?: Finalmente nos vemos cara a cara, Zero.

Al escuchar eso, ambos voltean. No se podía distinguir quién era por la oscuridad del lugar y por que se ocultaba en la sombra de un árbol.

Líder: ¿Y este quien es?

Zero: No lo se-observa a Caliburn- Pero tiene a mi amigo en su mano.

Líder: Entonces es otro enemigo.

El extraño salio de su escondite y mostro su verdadera forma. Era un caballero de armadura azul, con un cristal rojo en la frente y una extraña espada en su cintura.

Lancelot: Antes que nada quiero presentarme, soy Lancelot el caballero mas valiente de la mesa redonda y totalmente leal al rey.

Líder: Esa apariencia… ¡Tú fuiste el que libero a los lobos! ¿No es así?

Caliburn: A si que fuiste tu.

Lancelot: Vaya sorpresa, seguramente te lo dijo esa escoria que deje con vida. Así es, fui yo y todos ustedes deberían estar muertos, malditos traidores.

Sin esperar mas, el caballero lanza a Caliburn a los pies del hunter, quien había quedado paralizado al ver a su contrincante. Reaccionando solo agarra a su amigo del suelo.

Líder: ¿Zero qué te pasa?

Lancelot: Después de tanto buscarte, finalmente te encuentro-se pone en posición de ataque-Zero, en honor al rey, te reto a un duelo a muerte.

Caliburn: Debes aceptarlo, un caballero nunca rechaza un duelo.

Zero: No, no luchare contra mi amigo…

Líder: ¡¿Qué…?

Para el rubio, Lancelot se parecía mucho a su amigo azul en apariencia. El mismo color, el cristal en la frente, la voz, incluso los mismos ojos.

Zero: ¿X? ¿Qué estas haciendo con esa ridícula armadura? ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien soy?

Lancelot: Ya basta de perder el tiempo-desenfunda su espada-En guardia.

Rápidamente el caballero se lanza al ataque. El reploid no reaccionaba y no parecía dispuesto a pelear. Para su suerte el líder estaba consiente de todo y junto a su espada detiene el ataque enfrente de su amigo.

Líder: -haciendo fuerza en el choque-¡Zero, reacciona!-pone mas fuerza y aleja al caballero-Muy bien, si no quieres pelear entonces yo lo are.

Lancelot: ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi?

Líder: Por tu culpa muchos de mis amigos murieron y casi se pierde esta batalla. Es hora de saldar cuentas.

Los contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque. Sus espadas chocaban una y otra vez mientras Zero, que seguía confundido, y Caliburn veían la batalla.

Caliburn: Zero, si no hacemos algo Lancelot acabara matando al joven. ¿Vas a seguir sin hacer nada?

El hunter no decía nada, solo se quedaba viendo pensando que hacer. En la batalla el líder estaba sucumbiendo ante la acometida de su rival, hasta que este rompe su espada con facilidad. Desarmado cae al piso. En ese momento, el rubio vuelve en si y se dirige a ayudar. Lancelot abanica su espada, pero justo es detenido por Zero.

Líder: Zero…

Lancelot: Con que finalmente decidiste enfrentarme.

Sin decir ni una palabra, aleja al caballero del lugar de una envestida.

Zero: Hey tu. Debes irte de aquí, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Líder: -levantándose-¿Qué? No, todavía puedo luchar. Juntos podremos derrotarlo.

Caliburn: No seas tonto. Solo nos serias un estorbo. Ya viste lo fuerte que es, deberías ir al refugio y ayudar al resto de los guardabosques.

Líder: Bien. Odio tener que huir de una batalla, pero es verdad y no puedo hacer nada. Solo procura volver pronto.

El hunter solo le contesta con una sonrisa y se despide de su amigo. Volviendo con su enemigo mostro unos ojos llenos de furia.

Lancelot: Ba. Me encargare de esa escoria mas tarde.

Zero: Así que fuiste tú el que libero a los lobos. De seguro también fuiste el que separo a Eliana de mí.

Lancelot: Así es, pero dejemos lo pasado en el olvido. Ahora solo concéntrate en el duelo.

Zero: Puede que te parezcas mucho a un amigo, en su armadura, en sus ojos, incluso en su voz, ¡Pero tu actitud es algo totalmente diferente!

Lancelot: -aprieta con fuerza su espada-No conozco a ese sujeto con el que me comparas. ¡Yo soy único y te lo demostrare!

Sin esperar más, el caballero se lanza al ataque. Zero solo podía protegerse de los rápidos golpes de su enemigo, mientras lo hacia retroceder. En un momento Lancelot se percato de que su rival estaba desprotegido en el estomago, así que le dio un rodillazo haciéndolo agacharse y lo termina con un puñetazo que lo estrella contra un árbol.

Lancelot: Ya conoces mi nombre, no lo olvides.

Zero: -recomponiéndose-Ugh… Es muy fuerte para ser un humano.

Caliburn: Es uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, el mejor de los mejores. No debes subestimarlo.

Zero: El tampoco debería.

Listo para contraatacar, el rubio da un salto y de un dash choca su espada contra la del caballero. Sin parar da otro salto hacia arriba y cae en picada donde está el. Este retrocede de un salto, pero el hunter sabia que haría eso, así que ya en el piso va con otro dash hacia el. Lancelot apenas se protege del rápido contraataque. Para terminar, el rubio abanica hacia arriba rompiendo la defensa del caballero y logra componerle una patada. Antes de que se le escapara lo aleja más de una envestida. Lancelot retrocedía bruscamente por la acometida. Para cuando freno se dio cuenta de que Zero estaba por darle un puñetazo, así que se defendió con sus brazos y de un movimiento logra cortarle las puntas de los pelos, ya que se estaba alejando de el.

Lancelot: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Zero: Vaya, es hábil con la espada. Entonces, ¿Estas listo Caliburn?

Caliburn: Tu límite se ha restablecido, cuando quieras.

Lancelot: Hu…?

El caballero no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo Zero. Cambio de postura a una más agresiva junto a Caliburn en su mano y a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió desapareció, y en un segundo llego hasta el. Apenas se dio cuenta para defenderse del 1| fulminante ataque. Este era mucho mas fuerte que los demás pensaba, y más rápido. Un segundo golpe le siguió, rompiendo su defensa una vez más. Finalmente, el 3° ataque lo derribo. El reploid satisfecho se aparta de su rival.

Zero: ¡Ja! ¿Que te pareció eso?

Lancelot: -recomponiéndose-Argh… ese golpe fue muy fuerte. No sabía que eras un caballero también.

Caliburn: ¿Caballero? Ya quisiera, el solo es un aprendiz y nada mas.

Lancelot: Mientes. ¿Cómo explicas que puede usar el alma salvaje?

Zero: ¡¿Qué?

Caliburn: Pero… ¿Como sabes de eso?

Lancelot: Hehehe. Te mostrare por que.

Luego de decir esto, el caballero comenzó a concentrar una extraña aura roja a su alrededor que salía de su espada. No falto mucho para que flotara en el aire, lo cual sorprendió a nuestros héroes.

Zero: Un momento, eso quiere decir que…

Caliburn: ¡No puede ser!

Lancelot: ¡Alma salvaje! ¡Esencia del caos, sígueme!

Con estas palabras Lancelot desaparece como por arte de magia.

Zero: Maldición ¿Donde esta?

Al instante reaparece enfrente del hunter flotando en el aire y ataca. Por suerte se había defendido bien, pero el golpe fue muy fuerte. Nuevamente el caballero desaparece y reaparece de la misma forma detrás de el. Allí apenas pudo esquivarlo. Nuevamente hace lo mismo arriba de él y logra darle una patada en la cara. Mientras el rubio retrocedía por el golpe Lancelot aparece detrás de el y da un sablazo que lo estrella una vez mas contra otro árbol.

Lancelot: -aterrizando en el aire-¿Qué te pareció? Has probado la fuerza del caos, la esencia de mi alma y de mi espada.

Zero: -en el piso-Ese tipo, es muy fuerte… Ugh…-revisa su espalda-Maldición, me dejo una herida-se levanta.

Caliburn: Es verdad, es capaz de realizar el alma salvaje. Mira su espada, tiene una de las sagradas, la _**Chaotix Blade **_si mal no recuerdo.

Lancelot: Así es, y junto con ella somos invencibles.

Zero: Ese charlatán, no es nada parecido a X. Y me ha hecho una nueva herida, no de3jare que el sacrificio de Eliana sea en vano. ¡Andando Caliburn!

Caliburn: De acuerdo, hazlo de nuevo.

Lancelot: Genial, esto se ha convertido en todo un duelo. Pues que esperas, ¡Esencia del caos, sígueme!

Zero: ¡Alma salvaje!

Ambos contrincantes utilizan sus respectivos poderes. Como un relámpago, Zero se lanza hacia el caballero, pero este desaparece y reaparece para atacar. El hunter reacciona y se aleja en un segundo. Luego de eso varias veces ambos chocan en golpes. Los choques eran intensos y se veían por todas partes, pero no a los que lo provocaban debido a la gran velocidad que tenían de aparecer y reaparecer.

En uno de los choques se mantuvo, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos con rabia mientras ponían todas sus fuerzas para ver quien cedía.

Zero: ¡Es muy fuerte… no creo que pueda superarlo…!

Caliburn: ¡Entonces rompe el choque y contraataca lo más rápido que puedas!

Lancelot: No podrás hacerlo.

En un segundo el choque se termina, pero los rivales no se separan, se quedaron frente a frente. Sin perder el tiempo ambos abanican sus espadas para atacar al otro chocándolas una vez más, pero sin mantenerse. Nuevamente abanican sus espadas, y otra, y otra, pero en la quinta el rubio pone más fuerza en su ataque y chocando la espada de su enemigo lo deja aturdido.

Caliburn: ¡Ahora, Zero!

Aprovechando esto Zero se lanza con un dash y ataca el estomago del caballero, terminando detrás de el. Este cae de rodillas, pero aun consiente.

Lancelot: ¡Argh…!-se toca el estomago-Creo que te subestime un poco…

Zero: Levántate y pelea. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Lancelot: Maldito seas-se reincorpora.

Una vez más, el hunter se lanza al ataque. Esta vez el caballero era el que tenía que protegerse de los golpes. En una pudo alejarse dando un gran salto hacia arriba, pero Zero lo intercepto con un doble salto y, ya arriba de el, cae en picada con su espada estrellando a su enemigo en el suelo.

Lancelot: -parándose- Necesitaras más que eso.

Furioso junta la extraña aura en su mano y forma otra lanza roja para lanzarla al reploid.

Lancelot: ¡Toma!-la tira.

Zero se da cuenta de eso y con el alma salvaje la esquiva rápidamente y termina con un ataque severo hacia el caballero. Para terminar, se acerca a el y lo amenaza con Caliburn en mano.

Lancelot: -tirado en el suelo-Maldición… ¿Cómo pude perder contra un simple aprendiz?

Zero: -sin dejar de apuntarlo con su espada-Has hecho mucho daño a inocentes. Por tu culpa muchos murieron hoy.

Lancelot: Adelante, termina conmigo…

Zero: No lo hare-aleja su espada.

Lancelot: ¿Qué?

Zero: Vete, no quiero volverte a ver en estos bosques si quieres seguir con vida y no vuelvas a hacer estupideces.

Lancelot: -se levanta con cautela-Debes estar bromeando.

Zero: …

Lancelot: Hmp… Muy bien, por ahora me iré y los dejare en paz. Pero esto lo vas a lamentar por el resto de tus días-se va alejando-La próxima vez que nos veamos yo seré quien gane el duelo, y al matarte recuperare mi honor.

Sin más que decir, el extraño caballero se marcha del lugar dejando a su rival solo.

Caliburn: ¿Por que lo dejaste vivir? ¿Sabes que para un caballero es lo más deshonroso perder contra otra persona que no sea uno?

Zero: No esperaras que acabe con un enemigo que no puede defenderse. Además, nos volveremos a encontrar para un duelo más difícil. Allí decidiré mejor que hacer.

Caliburn: Bueno, aprecio tu compasión. Solo espero que no te arrepientas después. Ahora debemos volver al refugio para avisarles que estamos bien.

Zero: Si, tienes razón.

Terminando lo que hacían en el lugar, fueron hacia el refugio. Llegaron hasta un lugar rodeado de altos y anchos arboles.

Zero: -gritando-¡Oigan ya llegamos!

En ese momento, de las copas de los arboles salieron todos lo guardabosques sin bajar de ellas. Entre ellos estaba el líder feliz de que su amigo viniera.

Líder: ¡Zero! ¡Que alegría que estés bien! ¡Vengan, suban y cuéntenos lo que paso!

Zero: ¡No podemos, tenemos que irnos!

Líder: ¡¿Qué?-baja del árbol con una liana-¿Tan rápido?

Caliburn: Así es, tenemos que llegar al claro de luna para hablar con la dama del lago.

Líder: Ya veo. Que lastima que no puedan acompañarnos, será difícil realizar el éxodo sin ustedes.

Zero: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Allí está tu hermana ¿No es así?

Líder: Si, lo se. Pero ese es el punto. Ahora veo que estamos haciendo cosas imposibles con éxito, mis camaradas piensan que puedo hacer esto, incluso Eliana confiaba en mí. No se si podre completar cada misión que se nos asigna, todos esperan que yo lo lograre, sin saber que esto no se pudo sin ti.

Zero: ¿Sabes por que? Por que tú puedes, eres un gran líder y todos lo saben, por eso es que te tienen tanta confianza. Ellos lo hacen, Eliana también lo hizo, y yo también confió en ti.

Líder: Gracias Zero.

Caliburn: Dime joven, ¿Por qué querías escuchar lo que nos paso?

Líder: Pues para tener una historia que contar a las generaciones futuras, a los niños, la historia del guerrero extranjero.

Caliburn: Tengo una mejor historia, cuéntales la gran batalla del bosque de Eliana, sus sacrificios y los protagonistas. Como los guardabosques salvaron el lugar. Y también cuéntales sobre el éxodo de la ciudadela. Has que esa historia tenga un final feliz.

Con este comentario ambos se rieron. Luego de la carcajada se preparaban para partir.

Zero: Bueno, creo que es hora de partir…

Líder: Espera, antes quiero darte algo.

Ansioso, el joven de verde se saca su sombrero, pero no para entregárselo, sino por que le molestaba. Al hacerlo dejo al descubierto su cabello dorado. Esto sorprendió a Caliburn quien empezaba a entender algo. Siguiendo con lo suyo, el líder saco una funda de espada y se la entrego a Zero.

Líder: No es mucho, a comparación por lo que hiciste por nosotros pero se que debe ser cansador tener a Caliburn todo el tiempo en la mano.

El hunter agradece el regalo. Luego de ponérselo y guardar allí a su amigo ya estaba listo para irse.

Zero: Ahora si nos vamos-se aleja-Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte.

Líder: Lo hare. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje.

Zero: Y a ti en el éxodo.

Poco a poco el extranjero de rojo se fue del lugar. Mientras el y su espada seguían el sendero hacia el lago comenzaron a charlar de lo que habían pasado.

Zero: Ya esta amaneciendo…

Caliburn: ¿Te diste cuenta de quien era su hermana?

Zero: Desde un principio…

Caliburn: Pero si solo hace un momento se quito su sombrero.

Zero: Tu solo te diste cuenta por el pelo, pero había otros rasgos iguales. Los ojos, la cara, las expresiones.

Caliburn: Eres muy observador.

Zero: Observador no, curioso.

Estaba amaneciendo, los guardabosques habían llegado a la ciudadela. Allí seguían las personas preocupadas de lo que les iba a pasar, pero cuando vieron a los visitantes les dieron una buena bienvenida. Luego de explicarle lo que venían a hacer a los ciudadanos, comenzaron a prepararse. Excepto uno de ellos. El líder, montado en un caballo, tenía en mente otra cosa. Puerta por puerta trataba de recordar la ubicación de su antiguo hogar, cual no había visitado desde hace un par de años. Finalmente, llego a su casa. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Todo cambio, pensó al ver el lugar.

Herrera: -en otra habitación-¡Un momento, ya voy!

Líder: Esa voz…

Herrera: -saliendo a la puerta-Lamento la demora, es que…

Un pequeño silencio se presento, cuando los hermanos se vieron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que el otro estaba allí. Antes de largar las lágrimas fueron a darse un gran abrazo, el cual duro minutos. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Líder: -le seca las lagrimas-Te prometí que volvería.

Herrera: Y yo que te esperaría aquí.

Líder: Pues ya no esperes más. Ahora debemos irnos de aquí, todos se preparan para dejar la ciudad, es lo mas seguro.

Herrera: Lo haremos de inmediato, pero por favor cuéntame tus aventuras mientras comemos el desayuno.

Líder: Si, hay mucho que contra, en especial de Zero.

Herrera: ¡¿Zero?

Líder: ¿Lo conoces?

Herrera: Claro, el vino a aquí para pedirme algo después de liberar la ciudad.

Líder: ¡¿El vino aquí? (¿Por qué no me dijo nada?)

Mientras tanto Zero llego a su objetivo. El lago cristal, tan reluciente como un diamante. Ya en la orilla, noto un pequeño sendero de piedras que lo llevaba a un extraño pero hermoso kiosco. Al llegar se sentaron en el borde a esperar que pasara algo. No paso mucho tiempo para eso, en el agua se podía ver una gran luz por debajo que se acercaba a la superficie. La luz salio, pero era muy intensa y no dejaba ver la verdadera forma de esta.

Voz femenina: ¿Qué los ha traído desde tan lejos, valientes guerreros?

Luego de decir esto, la luz desaparece dejando ver la verdadera forma de la dama del lago. Una joven doncella de vestido celeste y blanco, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y una tiara en la cabeza.

Caliburn: Nimue, hemos venido a consultar tu sabiduría. Que esperas Zero, arrodíllate.

Zero: Iris…

Nimue –sonríe-Valiente guerrero de otras tierras, Zero. Conozco las hazañas que lograste en otros lugares-extiende su brazo con un pañuelo en mano-Por favor, acepta esta prenda en señal de mi agradecimiento.

El hunter confundido se acerco, pero no para agarrar la prenda. Al llegar se lanzo a dar un fuerte abrazo.

Nimue: -sonrojada-…

Caliburn: -con la boca abierta-… (¡¿Qué estas haciendo idiota?)

Zero: -con los ojos cerrados-Iris, no puedo creer que estés aquí. Desde aquel trágico día, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver, nunca me lo perdone.

Nimue: ¿Iris…?

Caliburn: ¿Pero que estas haciendo? Ella no se llama Iris, es Nimue. Suéltala en este mismo instante.

Zero: ¿Qué?-abre los ojos y reacciona-Pero…-la suelta y retrocede-Lo siento, yo… no se que me paso…-sigue confundido-Es solo que, parecía tan real…

Nimue: No te preocupes Zero, te estaba esperando.

Caliburn: Como siempre ya sabes todo.

Nimue: -se acerca a Zero-Ahora mas que nada necesitamos de tu ayuda para derrotar a Arthuro-agarra su mano.

Zero: -la mira a los ojos-Yo…

Antes de decir algo, al hunter le vinieron cientos de imágenes de lo que paso en el final weapon y como termino todo allí. También le vino la imagen de su difunto amor. Lo extraño era que al abrir los ojos seguía viendo su cara en Nimue, lo que lo irrito bastante. Para desquitarse se separo de la dama del lago, dejo a Caliburn en el piso y se alejo del lugar.

Zero: -marchándose-Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto. (Esto debe ser una pesadilla ¿O es que acaso se están burlando de mí? ¿Acaso alguien disfruta viéndome sufrir así?)

Caliburn: Zero ¿A dónde vas?

Nimue: Déjalo, volverá-recogiendo la espada-No has cambiado nada, Caliburn.

Caliburn: Y tu tampoco Nimue.

Las cosas se ponían extrañas para el rubio. Todo era raro en esa época, ya tenia suficiente con monstruos y caballeros oscuros. Pensó que solo tenia que derrotar a un enemigo, el rey oscuro, pero ahora de colmo el destino lo cruza con otras personas que le recuerdan a su viejo hogar. Esto lo lleva a preguntarse, ¿Sera verdad que puede volver a casa, o solo es una mentira? ¿Y sobrevivirá en una era tan antigua sin recursos útiles para el? Tuvo suerte con esa hada del bosque, pero eso le costo la vida, quien dice que puede volver a suceder lo mismo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

* * *

Hola amigos! Y? Que les parecio? Es que queria poner mas cosas que se relacionaran con la epoca, aunque no se si se relacionan los hombres lobo XD.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

A cierto! Antes de irme...

* * *

AVANCES:

Zero: Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas en este capitulo, ¿Pero que pasara en el siguiente?

Caliburn: Nimue nos ha dado una lista de objetos que hay que encontrar.

Zero: ¿Y por que hay que hacerlo?

Caliburn: 1° hay que ir por el santo grial, en el bosque prohibido, lugar donde habitan los pastores de arboles.

Zero: ¿Pastores de arboles?

¿?: Así es.

Zero: ¡WoW! ¡Ese árbol habla! ¡Y se mueve!

Tristal: No es un árbol, es un ENT.

Zero: Tristal. ¿Tú también aparecerás?

Caliburn: En el próximo episodio: "LA GRAN BATALLA DE LOS ENTS"

Zero: No se lo pierdan. ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

Bien, los espéro a ustedes y a sus reviews para la proxima parte XD.

!Adios, hasta pronto!


	5. Capitulo 4: La Gran Batalla De Los Ents

**CAPITULO 4****: LA GRAN BATALLA DE LOS ENTS**

Poco después del amanecer Zero y Caliburn lograron llegar al claro de luna, hogar de la dama del lago. Nuestro héroe se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla, mas que sorpresa enojo. Frustrado por lo que pasaba se alejo del lago, dejando atrás a Nimue y Caliburn.

Zero: … -camina adentrándose en el gran bosque.

Voz: ¿Tan rápido te das por vencido?

Zero: ¿Qué? –mira para todos lados- ¡¿Quién anda allí?

Voz: No te alarmes Zero, sabes perfectamente quien soy yo. Soy tu conciencia, o mejor dicho, la voz de tu conciencia.

Zero: ¿La voz de mi conciencia?

Voz: Claro, ¿Por qué crees que tengo tu misma voz?

Zero: ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. ¿Y desde cuando tengo una?

Voz: Por favor, todos tenemos una conciencia dentro de nosotros, solo que tu no me necesitabas o no me escuchaste, hasta ahora…

Zero: Me es difícil creer tales patrañas, ¿Y por que ahora?

Voz: Deberías saberlo, después de todo yo soy tú.

Zero: …

Voz: Dime, ¿Por qué dejaste atrás a la dama del lago y a Caliburn? No somos del tipo que se rinde tan fácilmente.

Zero: Hu, ¿Que no eras mi conciencia? Deberías saberlo entonces.

Voz: Bien dicho, no aguantaste volver a ver una cara tan quería que se te fue arrebatada. Dejaste todo solo por una coincidencia, que malvado.

Zero: ¿Coincidencia? Coincidencia seria ver una cara conocida, no varias que a la vez te quieren matar. Además, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo me metí en este problema que nada tiene que ver conmigo?

Voz: ¿Y por que no? Es la misma situación aquí que en nuestro mundo, inocentes bajo la amenaza de un poderoso mal. Incluso tu mismo aceptaste y comparaste esto con el virus Maverick. No veo razón para dejar esto.

Zero: ¿Y que pasa si no puedo regresar? Nadie de nuestro hogar sabe que estoy aquí ni como llegue, ¿Qué pasa si no logro regresar? Aquí solo me espera la muerte.

Voz: Esa joven hechicera te trajo, ¿No es así? Se que es difícil confiar pero es nuestra única opción. Si te quedas cruzado de brazos o si la ayudas en lo que te pide no cambiara nada, por eso es mejor intentarlo.

Zero: Si, pero…

Voz: ¿Sigues poniendo excusas? No recuerdo ser así, siempre ayudaba al que me necesitaba, a los que confiaban en mí. Ahora parece que soy un miedoso que tira la toalla muy fácilmente.

Zero: … -aprieta el puño.

Voz: Y que pone excusas hasta dar la espalda…

Zero: ¡Bien, lo are!… volveré al claro de luna…

Voz: Ese es el Zero que conozco… Entonces, ¿Te ha servido hablar conmigo?

Zero: A decir verdad, si. Pero no creí que mi conciencia tuviera esa forma de… convencer…

Voz: Hehe, cuando quieras. Y recuerda, estamos a un dilema de distancia –desaparece la voz.

Zero: … (Esto se pone cada vez más raro…) –corre en dirección al claro de luna.

Ya era medio día y Zero todavía no volvía al kiosco del principio. Mientras tanto, Nimue y Caliburn hablaban sentados en unos preciosos asientos de piedra alrededor de una pequeña mesa del mismo material.

Caliburn: Luego de ayudar a ese chico y los guardabosques nos despedimos y dirigimos hasta aquí.

Nimue: Es toda una historia amigo.

Caliburn: O, mira –observando al lado- Parece que tenias razón.

Zero entra una vez mas en el kiosco flotante mientras Caliburn se le queda mirando. Nimue se levanta y se dirige al frente del rubio.

Nimue: Así volviste…

Zero: Si… Lo siento, me deje llevar por mis emociones… -decía tratando de desviar la mirada.

Nimue: No pasa nada. Pero –cambia su sonrisa a una cara seria- Que no vuelva a suceder.

Zero: Así será…

Nimue: Pues bien, ahora a lo que vinieron.

Caliburn: Si, el secreto para derrotar al caballero oscuro.

Nimue: Lo se, estaba destinado así. Han luchado mucho por llegar hasta aquí, y por eso merecen que se los diga. Pero… conoces las reglas Caliburn, no puedo.

Caliburn: Como temía.

Zero: ¿Qué, y por que?

Nimue: Para derrotar al rey exánime necesitas mas que fuerza y armas. Solo un verdadero y puro caballero podrá derrotar a Arthuro.

Caliburn: Pero el me libero de la piedra, eso debe valer algo.

Nimue: Caliburn, tu debes entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Caliburn: … Entiendo…

Zero: ¡Pero yo no!

Al escuchar estas palabras, Caliburn y Nimue movieron su vista al reploid.

Zero: ¡Estoy harto de eso! Desde que llegue a este lugar solo he escuchado cosas sobre ser un cabalero, de que es lo más importante en este lugar. La gente de este reino esta sufriendo por la tiranía del rey. ¿Qué eso no te dice nada?

Nimue: ..

Zero: He decidido ayudar a esta gente, pero me ponen excusas tontas para detenerme. No sabes todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí por tu ayuda. Todas esas personas con las que me encontré, todas confiaban en mí, en que podía liberarlos.

Caliburn: …

Zero: Por eso, no les fallare. Tal vez fue una perdida de tiempo haber venido aquí –da la espalda- Derrotare a ese rey corrupto, con o sin tu ayuda.

Nimue: …

Caliburn: Eh… Perdona Nimue, es que…

Nimue: No, déjalo Caliburn –se acerca a Zero- Sabes, conozco a todas esas personas en las que confían en ti, conozco su sufrimiento y su lucha contra la opresión. Admiro tu valentía y firme decisión de ayudarlos a ser libres, pero si no eres un verdadero caballero jamás podrás derrotarlo. ¿O crees que eres el único que se atrevió a enfrentar al rey oscuro? Ya debes saberlo, el vuelve de la muerte…

Zero: … Pues si ese es el caso, entonces –se da media vuelta- ayúdame a ser un caballero y terminar con esto de una vez.

Nimue: -sonríe- Para eso estoy aquí –se acerca a una repisa de piedra cerca de allí.

Caliburn: Lindo discurso el que le diste a la dama del lago.

Zero: Pues –levantándolo y guardándolo en la funda de la espalda- Gracias.

Caliburn: No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.

Zero: …

Un par de minutos después, Nimue saca un gran libro de la repisa y lo abre en medio de la mesa central.

Nimue: Como sabemos, eres un experto en el combate, y fuiste capaz de liberar a Caliburn de la piedra, pero eso todavía no te da el titulo anhelado.

Zero: ¿Y que debo hacer para conseguirlo?

Nimue: Pues –pasa de página varias veces- Antes de que esto pasara, existía una orden de caballeros leales al rey.

Caliburn: Los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Nimue: Todos caballeros, iguales al resto, ninguno superior a otro. Aunque varios no les gustaban la idea de ser iguales, y querían demostrar su superioridad. Así comenzaron las grandes hazañas de los caballeros y sus historias que perduran.

Zero: Y todo esto nos lleva a que.

Nimue: Zero –cierra el libro y lo apunta con el dedo- ¡Debes probar que eres un verdadero caballero haciendo grandes hazañas!

Caliburn: …

Zero: ¡Genial! ¿Y que debo hacer? –decía sarcásticamente.

Nimue: Pues muchas cosas puedes hacer, pero como hay prisas te limitaras a recuperar objetos –saca un pequeño pergamino.

Zero: ¿Una búsqueda de objetos? No creo que con eso pueda demostrar algo…

Nimue: No son cualquier cosa, son objetos muy sagrados que debes entregarme en un plazo máximo de tres días.

Zero: Muy bien –agarra el pergamino.

Nimue: Será algo difícil, así que por lo menso tráeme dos de las tres cosas que te pido en la lista antes de que el sol se esconda en el tercer día a partir de hoy. Caliburn te ayudara saber donde están.

Caliburn: Aunque no esperes con exactitud la ubicación exacta, recuerda que no he despertado desde hace casi un siglo.

Zero: Pues recuerda lo mas que puedas, no podemos perder el tiempo.-da media vuelta y se encuentra con Nimue muy cerca de el- ¿Q-que estas haciendo?

Nimue: … -agarra su mano derecha- Este guante metálico…

Zero: ¿Guante metálico? –recuerda el momento en el que Tristal le entrega una especie de guante metálico antes de partir por Caliburn.

Nimue: No es nada –lo suelta- Solo recuerda que es muy importante.

Zero: -alejándose del lago- ¡Nos veremos en tres días!

Nimue: ¡Vayan con buena fortuna! -baja el brazo- (Ahora todo depende de ti, Zero)

Ya lejos del lago, en las profundidades del bosque, Zero se detiene para fijar la dirección que debía tomar.

Zero: Bien, creo que es hora de echarle un ojo a esto –saca el pergamino.

Caliburn: Hmm… Sabes, la reacción que tuviste al ver al Nimue tan cerca de ti fue muy curiosa. También cuando la abrazaste…

Zero: No molestes con eso. Ahora veamos que dice aquí –abre el pergamino- Pues el primer objeto en la lista dice que esta en un lugar llamado "Deep Woods"…

Caliburn: … Perdón, no te escuche bien…

Zero: En Deep Woods.

Caliburn: Lo que temía, estamos hiendo tras el Santo Grial, a los bosques prohibidos.

Zero: ¿Y tan malo es?

Caliburn: Tú no lo entiendes. El bosque Prohibido es un lugar encantado y lleno de misterios, no quisiera entrar allí.

Zero: Haber, explícate mejor –confundido.

Caliburn: Muchos caballeros fueron los que se aventuraron en busca del santo grial, ninguno de ellos regreso. Solo uno logro la hazaña, lo que lo convirtió en leyenda: Perceval.

Zero: ¿Y eso que?

Caliburn: Fue hace mucho. Según recuerdo relataba cosas sobre que el bosque entero susurraba, se movía, y caminaba. Que estuvo atravesándolo como en un laberinto, y luego de 3 largos días llego a un extraño castillo abandonado, donde el santo grial lo puso a verdadera prueba.

Zero: … Eso suena a pura fantasía –decía con una mirada indiferente.

Caliburn: fantasía o no, hay que avanzar de todas formas.

Ya marcado su objetivo nuestros héroes siguieron la marcha. La espada encantada parecía preocupada por lo que venia, mientras que Zero ignoraba completamente lo que había dicho y avanzaba sin preocupaciones. No mucho después llegó a la entrada del bosque encantado, un gran espacio boreal muy oscuro y de grandes y fuertes árboles.

Caliburn: Ya llegamos…

Zero: Es muy grande –escucha algo- (Nos están siguiendo) Caliburn…

Caliburn: Lo se… Veremos si se atreven a entrar en Deep Woods.

Tenían razón, un grupo de caballeros negros, 2 escuderos y dos ballesteros, se acercaban sigilosamente esperando el momento de atacar sin ser vistos. Zero y Caliburn entraron al bosque, y por detrás les seguían los enemigos.

Zero: -caminando- Entraron…

Caliburn: ¿Qué clase de locos son estos que entran como si nada?

Pronto el hunter comenzó a acelerar el paso, esperando a que sus enemigos lo sigan de igual forma. Al poco tiempo de la persecución los caballeros perdieron el rastro de su presa, y del sentido del lugar. Mientras caminaban, buscando a su objetivo, se podían escuchar varios susurros muy bruscos por todas partes. De la nada salio Zero blandiendo a Caliburn y la enterró en el pecho de uno de los escuderos.

Zero: ¡¿Qué?

Para sorpresa de ambos, el escudero no se había esfumado al momento del impacto, sino que sujetaba del brazo al reploid para que no pudiera liberarse. Este forcejeaba para salir, pero no podía. Los ballesteros abrieron fuego. Zero reacciono y uso el cuerpo de su victima con escudo, desapareciendo este de una vez. Nuevamente comenzó otra persecución. El rubio escapaba con destreza por el espeso bosque, pero sus perseguidores no bajaban el ritmo.

Caliburn: Creo que emboscarlos no fue una buena idea.

Zero: ¡¿Tú crees? –decía furioso mientras corría.

Los ballesteros no esperaron mas y aun en la persecución abrieron fuego contra su objetivo. El reploid lograba esquivar los proyectiles de lado a lado, mientras esos bruscos susurros aparecían a cada momento. De la nada, y sin que nadie se de cuenta, unas grandes ramas bajan de las copas y agarran al ballestero que estaba atrás de todo. No mucho después otra gran rama baja de las copas y agarra al último escudero tan sigilosamente como antes. La persecución no paro, ni siquiera Zero o Caliburn se habían dado cuenta de lo que paso. El último caballero apunto una vez mas con su arma y disparo, dio en el blanco.

Zero: ¡Argh! –se detiene- ¡Maldición! –se saca la flecha del hombro.

Caliburn: ¡Tonto, nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente!

Ya era tarde, para cuando el rubio volteo se vio frente a la ballesta cargada del caballero negro, quien estaba a punto de disparar. Antes de que pasara algo, un gran rugido se escucho en todo el lugar.

Zero: ¿Qué fue eso?

A continuación, una sombra se dibujo alrededor del caballero que quedaba. Este llevo su vista hacia arriba, para terminar aplastado por un enorme tronco.

Zero: …

Caliburn: …

Era una enorme figura hecha completamente de madera, o eso parecía. Un gran árbol con brazos y piernas que resaltaban y con una cara que miraba directamente al reploid. Sin perder el tiempo, el hunter comenzó a correr tratando de escapar del monstruo árbol. Este lo perseguía y no le costaba alcanzarlo, solo caminaba pero con un par de pasos cubría más terreno que Zero corriendo.

Caliburn: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Zero: Tu que crees, salvándonos –decía mientras corría.

El monstruo los alcanzo y los sujeto con unas grandes ramas que formaban sus manos. Dejándolo inmóvil lo acerco a su rostro mirándolo de frente.

Monstruo: ¿Quién se creen que son, caballeros del rey, que vienen a estos encantados bosques a acabar con su paz? –decía con tono serio y ritmo lento.

Zero: ¡Es muy fuerte! –trata de escapar- ¡Caliburn, haz algo!

Caliburn: ¡Te equivocas, no somos caballeros de Arthuro! Solo somos forasteros enviados a una gran misión por estos bosques.

Zero: ¡Así es! Ni siquiera soy un caballero.

Monstruo: Hmmm… Caballeros o no, solo el mago gris lo sabrá…

Con rudeza, el monstruo árbol lanza al suelo a su presa, dejándolo a su merced. Pronto el rubio se levanto, pero una gran luz destellante lo distrajo por completo. Esta se acercaba entre los árboles al mismo tiempo que se apagaba. Era un desconocido cubierto por completo por una tunica gris, encapuchada la cabeza sin dejar ver su cabeza y con un extraño báculo en mano.

Zero: Eh… -atónito.

El extraño se acerca más a Zero. Era de mediana estatura pero parecía tenebroso ya que no se veía lo que había dentro de esa tunica. Lentamente el desconocido lleva la mano a su capucha para revelar su verdadera identidad. En silencio, el rubio traga saliva y se siente algo asustado.

¿?: ¡Zero, Caliburn! –se baja la capucha.

Zero: ¡Wah! –da un salto hacia atrás.

Caliburn: ¡¿Tristal?

El desconocido mago era en realidad la joven hechicera que lo había traído al mundo, Tristal.

Tristal: No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué hacen aquí? creí que Irian a ver a Nimue.

Zero: Y a eso fuimos, pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sin entender nada, el monstruo del bosque nuevamente agarra al reploid pensando que es una amenaza.

Zero: ¡Ya suéltame, maldita… cosa! –forcejeando.

Caliburn: ¡No le faltes el respeto! Es un antigua pastor de árboles, un Ent. Nunca creí poder ver uno con mis propios ojos.

Tristal: ¡No Barbol, no son enemigos! Puedes dejarlos en paz, yo me encargare de ellos.

Barbol: Si es lo que deseas –los deja caer.

Zero: Hmph –se levanta- Y creí que ya tenia suficiente con dragones…

Caliburn: Disculpa a mi compañero, es que no es de por aquí –recordando- A propósito, Tristal ¿Por qué te llaman el mago gris? Se que tienes una tunica de ese color, pero no eres un mago, ni hombre…

Tristal: Ah, pues es curioso. La verdad, vine para consultar sobre la situación del rey oscuro y pedir su ayuda, pero en cuanto llegue comenzaron a llamarme así.

Zero: ¿Cómo, así de la nada?

Barbol: Puede que la apariencia haya cambiado en el mago gris. El era un maestro en el arte de la transformación, pero su báculo era lo único que lo distinguía.

Caliburn: ¿Báculo?

Zero: …

Tristal: …

Caliburn: Eso quiere decir que…

Tristal: Esto era de mi abuelo, Merlín…

Un pequeño silencio incomodo apareció en el lugar.

Barbol: El se encargo del cuidado de estos bosques y nos guiaba por el camino de la sabiduría y el bien.

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo, un gran estruendo producido seguramente por un cuerno de batalla resonó en todo el lugar.

Tristal: No hay tiempo que perder, la asamblea ya comienza debemos apresurarnos –se dirige a Zero- Es una gran coincidencia que hayas venido, ahora mas que nunca debes acompañarme.

Zero: ¡¿Qué? Pero… tenemos que completar una prueba…

Tristal: Puede que si, pero esto es de mayor importancia, por favor no tardara mucho.

Caliburn: Zero, recuerda que tenemos tres días.

Zero: Entonces tenemos tiempo de sobra.

En el mismo instante, el pastor de árboles levanta cuidadosamente a la hechicera y la coloca en su hombro. Luego se prepara para hacer lo mismo con Zero.

Zero: No –se aleja- Mejor los sigo por atrás…

Barbol: …

Caliburn: No lo tomes a mal, el todavía no se acostumbra a cosas como…

Zero: Lo que quiere decir es que para mi tu no deberías existir, nada de esto…

Tristal: (Zero…)

Luego de ponerse en marcha no tardaron en llevar a su destino, un campo pequeño desprovisto de árboles, dejando entrar los rayos del sol. En el medio, había una enorme roca que servia de punto de reunión.

Zero: -mira para todas partes- Aquí no hay nadie.

El reploid no se dio cuenta, pero de entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar comenzaban a acercarse varios de distintas especies. Todas estas formaron un circulo alrededor de la roca, 16 en total.

Barbol: Bien –baja a Tristal- Cerezos, Sauces, Robles, muchos han venido aquí. Ahora daremos comienzo a la asamblea.

Antes de hacer algo, los ents presentes dieron un último vistazo al rubio para terminar inmóviles observando la gran roca. Solo podía escucharse el viento mover sus hojas.

Zero: ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? –decía impaciente.

Tristal: Cálmate. Ellos no son como nosotros, se comunican entre si mediante los susurros de sus copas. Así es más efectivo.

Caliburn: Entiendo. Creo que deberías contarnos mejor que es lo que pasa aquí.

Tristal: Si –señala un rincón del lugar- Seria mejor si nos hacemos a un lado de ellos, allí les explicare todo.

Haciendo caso, Zero sigue a la hechicera hasta sentarse en la base de un árbol.

Tristal: Pues, la verdad vine aquí buscando ayuda. Como sabrás, las fuerzas del rey oscuro crecen a cada momento y tu solo no serás capaz de acabar con todos. En el camino te encontraste con un grupo de rebeldes en contra de la tiranía de Arthuro, pueden que sean pocos pero cada uno de ellos tiene el valor de 10 hombres. He venido aquí para pedir la ayuda de los ents a que se unan a nuestra causa. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que sea posible.

Zero: ¿Y por que me pediste que viniera? Creo que podías pedírselo sin mi ayuda.

Tristal: No es eso. Los ents son pacíficos. Por mucho tiempo han dejado el tema de las batallas y se han dedicado a dar vida a este bosque y hacerlo crecer, por eso son llamados pastores de árboles. No es sencillo convencerlos de ir a la guerra, por eso necesitaba que te vean para que sepan que tu eres el elegido por Merlín, nuestro salvador, y que tenemos una esperanza.

Caliburn: Ahora todo depende de ellos.

Tristal: Y ahora ustedes, ¿Por qué están aquí? Explíquenme lo que paso con la dama del lago, ¿La vieron? ¿Cómo era? ¿Era linda?

Zero: Pues, si la vimos. Parecía una mujer muy refinada y comprensiva, preocupada y conciente de lo que sucedía, y… -apenado, voltea la vista al cielo- Era… linda…

Tristal: Uh… -se ruboriza un poco y voltea la vista- Ya veo…

Pequeño silencio incomodo.

Caliburn: Nos dijo que antes de revelarnos el secreto de cómo derrotar a Arthuro 1° Zero debía convertirse en un caballero verdadero.

Zero: Nos encargo una hazaña para ser reconocidos. Tenemos una lista de objetos que recuperar y devolver antes del 3° atardecer desde hoy. Es por eso que estamos apresurados.

Tristal: Pues lamento que los este retrasando, pero necesito de su presencia para poder influenciar mas a los ents, solo esperen un…

Zero: Ents… Hmph…

Caliburn: No entiendo, ¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿Es por ellos?

Zero: No es que este molesto, es solo que no puedo creerlo.

Caliburn: Creo que deberías explicarlo mejor…

Asintiendo, Zero se levanta y mira directamente a los hombres de madera con una pequeña sonrisa.

Zero: Veras, en mi mundo nada de esto subiera existido, todo esto seria una fantasía, un cuento de hadas. Jamás creí ver cosas increíbles como pastores de árboles, dragones, hadas o caballeros oscuros, excepto en historias antiguas.

Tristal: Pues para nosotros nada de esto es fantasía, todo es tan real como tu. Tal vez tu mundo seria un cuento para nosotros, jamás lo sabremos –ve al espadachín apretar sus puños- ¿Pasa algo?

Zero: Es que pasaron ya 3 días desde que llegue a este mundo. Me pregunto que estará pasando en mi hogar, Mi deber era cuidar a las personas del mal (mavericks), pero ahora estoy aquí y no se cuanto mas lo este.

Tristal: Yo… -agacha la cabeza- Lo siento, es que te necesitábamos y…

Zero: No tienes por que disculparte, yo acepte ayudarlos y no pienso dejarlos así.

Tristal: Zero… -levanta la cabeza- Gracias.

Caliburn: En ese caso deberíamos apresurarnos y conseguir el santo grial que se encuentra en este espeso bosque.

Tristal: ¡¿Van a buscar el santo grial? –decía emocionada- Pues eso si que es una gran hazaña. Nadie ha podido encontrarlo ni salir de allí a excepción de un caballero, Sir Perceval, el si que era el mejor.

Zero: Pues debemos encontrarlo como sea. Lo mas importante ahora es encontrar el castillo en donde se resguarda –comienza a caminar- Caliburn, andando.

Tristal: Espera –los detiene- ¿Por qué no se quedan a esperar que termine la asamblea? Barbol conoce mejor que nadie todo los rincones de este bosque, puede que los lleve a donde esta ese castillo. Solo esperen.

Caliburn: Eso seria excelente, pero no sabemos cuanto puedan tardar.

Tristal: Tranquilos, no deben tardar mucho, creo…

Zero: -a los ents- ¡Hey, Barbol! ¿Cuánto falta para que terminen?

El pastor de árboles escucha perfectamente la pregunta. Sin hacer mucho escándalo se acerca al hunter y le responde.

Barbol: Se paciente, joven aprendiz de caballero. Nosotros nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, pero somos decisivos con nuestras elecciones. Apenas hemos terminado de decir "Hola" –vuelve a colocarse donde estaba.

Zero: Maldición… -agotado.

Caliburn: Pues no nos queda más que esperar.

Sin nada que hacer, los tres se quedan esperando a la finalización.

Era el atardecer cuando Zero pregunto sobre el tiempo, pero el tiempo paso rápido, y ahora hay luna llena en la media noche. Los tres seguían allí, acostados, presa del sueño, bajo un árbol esperando que terminara. Poco después Barbol volvió a separarse del resto, pero esta vez parecía ansioso.

Barbol: Hey, despierten –decía moviéndolos con sus manos-ramas.

Zero: -abre los ojos- Entonces, finalmente término.

Tristal: -bosteza- Vaya, ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?

Zero: -mira hacia el cielo- ¡Maldición, ya es de noche! ¡Hemos perdido todo un día!

Caliburn: ¡No seas arrogante! Deja hablar a tus mayores. ¿Cuál fue su veredicto?

Barbol: Entre todos hemos llegado a la conclusión de…

Tristal: …

Zero: …

Barbol: Que te reconocemos como el elegido de Merlín…

Zero: ¡Pues fantástico! ¡Esas si que son buenas noticias! –decía enojado y sarcástico.

Tristal: Pero –desilusionada- creí que iban a debatir sobre entrar a la guerra contra el rey oscuro. Barbol, ¿Qué paso?

Barbol: Hmmm… -se agacha para acercarse a Tristal- Tu en verdad eres la nieta de Merlín. Debes saber que el fue quien nos enseño el camino de la paz y la tranquilidad. Nosotros no tenemos motivos para entrar en este conflicto sin sentido, no permitiremos que más de nuestros hermanos caigan por la ira y la muerte.

Tristal: ¿¡Conflicto sin sentido! –decía furiosa- ¡Esto es para salvar Camelot de la tiranía del rey, para salvar a sus habitantes! Todos están luchando para ser libres, incluso ustedes están bajo el dominio de el –se arrodilla.

Caliburn: …

Zero: Tristal…

Tristal: Por favor, se los ruego. Ayúdennos a ser libres, ya no aguantamos mas terror –decía derramando algunas lagrimas.

Barbol: Lo siento –se levanta- Pero nosotros también tenemos que cuidar de nosotros mismos, e ir a una guerra seria suicidio –mira Zero- Veo que tienes a un poderoso guerrero de tu lado. Si el es el elegido, entonces el los salvara.

Zero: Tristal –se agacha a ella- Vamos, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Caliburn: Tienes razón, hasta que ellos no encuentren una importante razón no harán nada.

Zero: No quiero que esto sea en vano –se levanta- Barbol, tu conoces este lugar mejor que nadie. Aquí hay un castillo oculto donde reside el santo grial. Nuestra misión es encontrarlo, pero no sabemos donde esta y seria una total perdida de tiempo recorrer todo el bosque para buscarlo. Nos harías un gran favor si pudieras llevarnos a donde esta.

Barbol: Bien. Al menos eso si puedo hacer. Los llevare con gusto –agarra a Zero y a Tristal y los sube a sus hombros- Sujétense bien, no esta muy cerca que digamos.

Y así, nuestros héroes se adentran en lo más profundo del bosque encantado. La luz de la luna los iluminaba todo el camino, mientras se mecían al caminar de su gran transporte. Un par de horas mas tarde podía verse un camino en el suelo hecho con piedras.

Barbol: Despierten que ya estamos cerca –decía tranquilo y lento como siempre hablaba.

Zero: Genial. ¡Wha! –Barbol lo agarra y lo deja en el suelo.

Barbol: Lo siento, pequeño amigo, pero yo ya no puedo seguir desde aquí.

Zero: Pero ¿Por qué?

Caliburn: ¿Qué no es obvio? Desde aquí hay que avanzar solos. Recuerda que la reliquia te pondrá a prueba en cuanto entres.

Zero: Tienes razón… -reaccionando- ¿Y que pasara con Tristal? –la ve triste y decepcionada.

Barbol: Yo la llevare fuera de estos bosques, así estará a salvo. Si es que consigues superar la prueba tendrás que salir del bosque tu solo.

Caliburn: Descuida, el no es un caballero pero no creo que sea tan tonto como para perderse aquí.

Zero: Me estas irritando, ¿Sabes?

Tristal: Bien, suerte en su viaje…

Pronto Barbol se aleja con Tristal en hombro. Por su parte, Zero y Caliburn siguen el camino de piedra para llegar a su destino.

Zero: -deteniéndose- Debe ser una broma…

Al frente del hunter se encontraba el castillo que estaban buscando, pero no es lo que esperaban. Era una pequeña construcción que poco se asemejaba a un castillo, solo por tener una torre. Varias paredes estaban perforadas, traspasadas o derribadas. El rubio avanza dejando de lado la apariencia y frena enfrente de la gran entrada de madera putrefacta y dañada.

Caliburn: Como es de esperar, este lugar se esta cayendo abajo. Nadie logra llegar aquí.

Zero: Pues eso no nos importa ahora, ¿Listo?

Zero abre la puerta sin nada de esfuerzo. Adentro estaba todo derrumbado y lleno de polvo. El techo inestable era lo único que impedía la luz de la luna. Poco a poco Zero y Caliburn avanzaban por el gran salón principal de la construcción esquivando los restos y escombros que había en el camino.

Zero: Esto es deprimente… Podría estar en cualquier lado…

Caliburn: ¡Allí esta!

No muy lejos, al frente, había un pequeño pilar que sostenía encima un extraño objeto con forma de cáliz. Era el grial. El hunter no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a agarrarlo.

Zero: -parado enfrente del santo grial- Pues bien, aquí esta. Que curioso, no esta pasando nada. Creí que iba a haber una prueba- agarra el cáliz.

Caliburn: Es mejor así. Apresurémonos y salgamos del lugar.

A paso tranquilo, el rubio avanzaba hacia la gran puerta que servia de entrada, pero de golpe paro algo preocupado.

Caliburn: ¿Sucede algo?

Zero: Cuando entre, me olvide de cerrar la puerta…

Al darse cuenta, ambos se ponen en guardia y miran para todas partes, resguardando el cáliz en su espalda. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse sonidos desconocidos por todo el salón. Pronto los escombros empezaban a temblar y algunos a flotar en el aire.

Zero: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Caliburn: ¡El grial, nos esta poniendo a prueba!

Zero: ¡Esto es malo! –se le escapa el grial de las manos- ¡No!

El cáliz mágico se elevo como un globo y ya lejos del suelo comenzó a fusionarse con varios de los escombros que había flotando a su alrededor. Pronto tomo forma de una gran cabeza de roca. Esta se acerco al reploid muy omnipotente, pero aquel no retrocedió ni un paso y dio cara a la criatura.

Zero: …

Caliburn: Eso si que es extraño…

Cáliz: ¡Quien osa arrebatarme de mi templo! ¡Que motivos tienes con mi persona! –decía con la voz mas omnipotente que se pudieran imaginar.

Zero: Mi nombre es Zero. Soy el enviado de Merlín para salvar estas tierras de su rey exánime, pero para eso debo convertirme en caballero. Te necesito llevar con Nimue, la dama del lago, para que pueda ser un verdadero caballero y así revelarme el secreto de cómo derrotar al caballero oscuro.

Cáliz: ¡¿Tu? ¡¿Estaba seguro el viejo mago de encargarte a ti tal osadía?

Caliburn: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cáliz: ¡Ja! Puedo ver dentro de ti, la maldad que en verdad ocultas. Nunca podrás ser un caballero, ni vencer al rey Arthuro, por que hay una gran maldad en tu ser.

Zero: ¡T-te equivocas! Yo lucho por la justicia, por los que creen en mí. ¡Todos confían en que los libere, y eso es lo que voy a hacer!

Cáliz: ¿En serio? Bien, déjame mostrarte lo que en realidad eres.

De los escombros se forman varios brazos de piedra que tratan de agarrar a Zero. El reacciona y esquiva a sus agresores.

Caliburn: ¡Zero, debes dejarte agarrar, es así como se realiza la prueba!

Zero: ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Tomándolo de improviso, uno de los brazos agarra de la pierna al hunter. Este se libera cortándolo con gran facilidad, pero mas lo agarraban sin que pudiera hacer algo. Pronto lo dejaron completamente inmóvil, junto a su compañero espada, y lo levanto hasta el frente de la gran cabeza de roca.

Zero: ¡Maldición! –forcejea- ¡No puedo moverme!

Cáliz: Déjame ver…

Pronto todo el salón desapareció y fue remplazado por un fondo totalmente oscuro. Allí se podían ver varios cuerpos de reploids y humanos sin vida tirados en el suelo.

Caliburn: ¿Qué significa esto? –decía impactado.

Cáliz: Observa, todas las vidas inocentes con las que acabaste a lo largo de tu vida. No hay un fin que se pueda ver desde aquí sobre la pila de cadáveres que haces.

Zero: ¡Es mentira! Esto debe ser un sueño, yo no haría algo así…

Cáliz: ¿Tú crees? También veo una maldición dentro de ti, corrompes tanto como el caballero oscuro a tu alrededor. Me das asco…

El fondo cambia mostrando a varios reploids en un estado parecido a zombi que atacaban todo lo que veían a su alrededor.

Caliburn: ¡Esto es demasiado!

Cáliz: Pero veo mas. No puedo creerlo, atacas a tus compañeros y amigos, y acabas con la persona que amas…

Zero: ¿Qué? –nota que el fondo vuelve a cambiar- ¡No, no quiero verlo otra vez! ¡Ya es suficiente! –cierra los ojos.

Caliburn: -ve como Zero acaba con una reploid joven con sus propias manos- Pero, esto no puede ser verdad. Zero, ¿Es cierto?

El fondo no para de cambiar, muestra varias imágenes de caos y destrucción.

Cáliz: Esto es lo que te espera en tu futuro. ¿Y me vienes con la tonta historia de que salvaras estas tierras?

Mientras sucedía esto en el castillo abandonado, Barbol y Tristal seguían acercándose a las afueras del bosque.

Barbol: Si, recuerdo cuando estos árboles solo eran retoños y ahora son unos adultos muy saludables –decía mientras avanzaba en el camino- Todo va bien por estos lugares, tan lleno de vida…

El contento pastor de árboles seguía hablando sobre los recuerdos que tenia a lo largo de su vida, pero Tristal no prestaba atención. Ella seguía triste y preocupada por lo que sucedería, sentada en el hombro del gran ent.

Tristal: (Y ahora no se que hacer. Ya no puedo ayudar en nada, soy solamente una carga. Zero tenia razón, solo le cause problemas trayéndolo a mi mundo. Debo dejar de depender de otros y pelear por mi cuenta, pero eso seria una locura. Debería ayudar en lo que fuera…) –comienza a recordar mientras sigue sin escuchar al gran ent- (Dijeron que iban tras el santo grial, eso si seria una gran hazaña ya que nadie antes ha logrado realizarlo, salvo el gran caballero Perceval. ¿Por qué será que nadie más pudiera hacerlo? ¿O acaso alguno pudo encontrarla, pero otro evito que se fuera? Es muy extraño…) –reacciona- ¡Barbol, necesito que me lleves de vuelta con Zero!

Barbol: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres volver? ¿Y cual es la razón?

Tristal: ¡Me he olvidado de decirle algo muy importante sobre el cáliz sagrado! ¡Debemos regresar en este instante!

Barbol: Hmm… Pero si ya estamos cerca de salir del bosque, y para volver hay como una hora de camino. Supongo que es muy importante como para tener que volver al principio, en ese caso –se da la vuelta y camina- Volveremos de inmediato.

Tristal: Apresúrate por favor (¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes?

Mientras Barbol y Tristal volvían para atrás, Zero y Caliburn seguían presos de las garras del santo grial.

Cáliz: ¿Sabes lo que le paso a las personas anteriores que lograron encontrarme? Me los devore.

Zero: … -aun inmóvil por los brazos de piedra.

Caliburn: ¿Te los comiste? ¿Cómo es eso, por que?

Cáliz: Esos tontos pensaron que tenían el alma pura y trataron de sacarme de aquí. A comparación contigo, ellos no hicieron nada. Entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

Caliburn: ¡Zero, rápido hay que librarnos de esto y salir de aquí!

Cáliz: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir apoyándolo aun después de saber lo que en realidad es?

Zero: …

Caliburn: ¡Tonto! Yo se que es imposible que el sea ese tipo de persona. El logro sacarme de la roca, así que es alguien puro. ¡No me creo ninguna de las patrañas que me mostraste!

Zero: Caliburn…

Cáliz: jeje, muy conmovedor, pero ya no puedes hacer nada para evitar tu final.

Luego de esas palabras la cabeza de piedra abre grande la boca y se prepara para finalmente devorar a su presa. Sin que se diera cuenta, Zero estiro lo más que pudo su brazo y agarro a Caliburn con fuerza. Una pequeña aura de energía rodeo al hunter y en unos segundos se libero y ataco a la cabeza de gravedad. El cáliz retrocedió forzosamente.

Cáliz: ¡Maldito seas!

Zero: ¡No me importa lo que veas en mí! ¡Yo se que no soy así! Además, hay gente que aun confían en mi, gente que tienen esperanzas de ser libres y me las encargan. ¡No puedo permitirme decepcionarlos así!

Caliburn: ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡En guardia!

Cáliz: ¡Que entupido! Todo en este momento esta en tu contra. ¿Qué importa que los demás confíen en ti? Eso no cambiara lo que en realidad eres. Dime, ¿Estas seguro de seguir hasta el final, de dejar todo atrás, tu hogar, y arriesgarte a perderlo todo para siempre si es que fallas?

Zero: No fallare…

A esta respuesta le siguió un pequeño silencio que sorprendió a todos. El cáliz sagrado inmediatamente devolvió todo a la normalidad. El fondo volvió al del gran salón y el santo grial tomo su verdadera forma. Esta callo en los brazos del rubio.

Cáliz: Bien hecho. Has pasado la prueba.

Zero: ¿Qué? –confundido.

Caliburn: Sospechaba que te tardaras demasiado en esto, así que era una prueba desde el principio.

Cáliz: Así es. Un verdadero caballero nunca se rinde, debe seguir adelante hasta el final, sin importar lo que pase, o lo que paso.

Zero: Entonces, ¿Te conseguimos? –sonríe.

Cáliz: Todavía no. Esto no es lo que piensas, cuando despiertes deberás pelear para salir de aquí. ¿Estas listo?

Zero: No… entendí bien lo que dijiste, pero lo are.

De pronto, todo comenzó a desaparecer. El fondo se puso negro y tanto Zero como Caliburn desaparecieron. Luego de un par de minutos, Zero despierta. Abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que se levanta del piso desesperadamente y mira para todas partes, buscando alguna respuesta. Seguía nervioso hasta que por fin escucho la voz de su compañero.

Caliburn: ¡Hey, Zero! ¿Estas bien?

Zero: Caliburn… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –nota al santo grial en el suelo y lo levanta- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué no nos estaba atacando?

Caliburn: Al parecer fuimos victima de una ilusión. Puede que le hayan tirado un hechizo al cáliz para que no sea tan fácil conseguirla. Habrá que tener cuidado con eso después de todo…

Zero: Entonces, ¿Todo este tiempo he estado en una especie de sueño?

Caliburn: Se que es difícil de creer, pero es lo que paso.

Zero: Lo se –sonríe- Pero aun así, esto es verdaderamente increíble… no puedo creer que cosas como estas estén pasando, estoy viviendo un verdadero cuento de hadas…

Caliburn: Si ya terminaste de impresionarte, hay que salir de aquí.

Zero: -poniéndose serio- Es verdad. Recuerdo que el grial menciono que habría que luchar –mira para todas partes- Pero no veo nada, solo el mismo salón destruido de siempre.

Caliburn: No provoques a las fieras, en marcha.

Parecía que ya todo había acabado, eso es lo que creían…

Zero: -abre la puerta- Sabia que esto no iba a ser tan fácil…

Detrás de la puerta, esperando en las afueras del castillo, se encontraba un gran contingente de caballeros negros listos para atacar. Escuderos, paladines, ballesteros, toda clase de enemigos enfrente de un solo héroe.

Zero: ¿Estas listo Caliburn? –decía mientras reunía la energía del alma salvaje.

Caliburn: Será mejor que no mueras ahora…

Un caballero tiro la primera piedra, lanzando la flecha que comenzó el conflicto. Como un relámpago, Zero se lanzo al gran contingente.

Mientras tanto, Barbol seguía caminando. Ya estaban cerca del lugar donde dejaron a Zero, y Tristal parecía más preocupada a cada momento. Como en el resto del viaje, el ent no paraba de hablar sobre su pasado, mientras que su pasajera seguía sin prestar atención.

Barbol: i, recuerdo cuando paseaba por esta sección del bosque. Había una rata que me seguía por todo el camino. Para cuando me di cuenta, el animalito había formado un nido y una familia en uno de mis huecos –se ríe.

Tristal: (La única explicación que queda es que alguien hechizo el Santo Grial para que nadie pudiera recuperarlo. Eso explica por que el caballero guardián no se encontraba cuidando la reliquia, pero ¿Qué clase de encantamiento le habrán puesto? Espero que no sea demasiado tarde) –mira mas detalladamente a lo lejos- Veo la torre del castillo. ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Allí era donde se encontraba peleando Zero contra un ejercito interminable de caballeros. A diestra y siniestra acababa con todos uno por uno. Saltando, esquivando, contraatacando, rebanando, decapitando, los caballeros desaparecían como la nieve en medio del desierto. Esto ya se estaba empezando a complicar, pero para los caballeros, quienes tenían que acudir a la artillería pesada.

Caliburn: ¡Bien, sigue así! Ya los hicimos retroceder.

Zero: ¡Cuidado!

En el último segundo, el hunter logra esquivar una gran bola de fuego que venia del cielo.

Zero: ¿Qué fue eso?

Caliburn: No están retrocediendo, ¡están tomando distancia! ¡Ocúltate de las catapultas!

Más de esas bolas gigantes ardientes caían del cielo, pero el rubio lograba esquivarlas con mucho esfuerzo. Pronto el fuego ceso, dejando al héroe solo sobre una planicie toda arrasada por el fuego. No había señal de nadie, salvo los árboles que los rodeaban.

Caliburn: Esta muy calmado…

Zero: Tal vez hayamos ganado… -nota a alguien salir de entre los árboles- ¡Hey, mira es Barbol!

Caliburn: Hu?

Zero contento va hacia el viejo árbol caminante esperando encontrarse con la hechicera y contarle el éxito de su misión.

Zero: creí que se habían ido –decía acercándose mas al extraño roble.

Caliburn: … Zero, retrocede, ahora –con tono serio.

Zero: ¿Pero que dices, compañero? Solo son ellos…

Sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, el extraño árbol caminante alza su gran mano de ramas y de un golpe certero envía lejos al reploid. Este confundido se para.

Zero: ¡¿Pero que? ¿Qué crees que están haciendo?

Caliburn: Míralo bien, el no es Barbol…

La espada tenía razón, no era su amigo del bosque. Parecía un ent como cualquiera, pero tenia el tinte de colores oscuros, negros y morados predominaban. En vez de tener una copa llena de vida, tenia hojas muertas que expulsaban varios gases tóxicos, y su madera estaba mas putrefacta que la de un muerto de hace años.

Zero: No puede ser, no me digas que…

Caliburn: Es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones. De todas formas prepárate, aquí viene…

El gran árbol oscuro se lanzo corriendo contra el hunter. Este seguía sin creer lo que veía, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Agarro a Caliburn con fuerza y como un rayo llego y lo enterró en medio de la frente del horrible roble. No era suficiente, este aprovecho y agarro al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de exprimirlo lo tira al suelo, dejándolo sin aliento y haciendo que pierda el cáliz que con tanto esfuerzo consiguieron.

Caliburn: ¡Levántate, hay que recuperar el grial a toda costa!

Obedeciendo, el reploid trata de recomponerse y llegar a su objetivo. Lamentablemente, a medio camino el ent oscuro lo agarra primero y lo guarda dentro de su cuerpo.

Zero: Ya no hay de otra… -se reincorpora- No quiero0 hacerle daño a un hermano de Barbol, pero no tenemos opción…

Nuevamente avanza como un relámpago e impacta en el brazo derecho del ent, rebanándosela de un corte. Sin parar hace una 2° ráfaga cortando el otro brazo. Tomándolo por sorpresa va detrás de el y clava a Caliburn en su pierna derecha, haciendo que este caiga de rodillas. Ya frente a su cara entierra varias veces la espada hasta que nota que sobresale un líquido extraño y de color miel. Pronto el árbol cayó todo destrozado y sin vida. El hunter se acerca al cadáver y de su interior saca al Santo Grial, finalmente lo tenia en manos.

Caliburn: Que en paz descanses, gran pastor de árboles.

Zero: Esto no debía terminar así. El no se merecía este destino.

Mientras se lamentaban la muerte de una noble vida, no se percataban que mas figuras de diferentes tamaños salían de los bosques. Eran más de esos ents oscuros, acompañados por los caballeros negros que venían por el segundo asalto. Uno de ellos lo sorprendió por detrás y le arrebato el santo grial. Luego escapo y se dirigió con el resto de su equipo.

Zero: Esto parece interminable…

La marea de enemigos se acercaba a su pequeña presa. Tantos para deshacerse solo de un guerrero, pareciera que el rey oscuro quisiera terminar con esto de una vez. La batalla nuevamente estaba por comenzar, y la noche desaparecía rápidamente. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes lograr ver los rayos del sol de la mañana?

Una nueva figura se presento en el horizonte, era otro ent. Este se quedo quieto, contemplando la futura batalla que se libraría. Permanecía con la boca abierta, y con otra pequeña sombra en el hombro.

Barbol: Pero, ¿Qué es esto? –decía pasmado.

Tristal: están junto a los caballeros de Arthuro, no lo hubiera esperado –decía tan sorprendida como su compañero- He visto la corrupción de su mal apoderarse de varias criaturas y de diferentes formas, pero esto es demasiado…

Barbol: Muchos de esos árboles eran mis amigos…

Tristal: Todo el que cae bajo la corrupción del rey exánime, ya no es el mismo…

El ent anciano se sentía confundido y furioso. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, luego lleno de determinación lanzo un rugido tan fuerte que parecía poder escucharse en todo el reino. De inmediato Zero, Caliburn y los hombres del rey voltearon a ver que sucedía. Lo que pasaba era que un gran número sin fin de ents comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles del lado de Zero, no corruptos, dispuestos a pelear con fervor.

Zero: Barbol…

Caliburn: Encontraron su causa…

Barbol: No estamos de acuerdo con esta guerra, pero corromper a los inocentes ¡Eso es algo imperdonable! –mientras se adelantaba al resto de los ents- ¡Vamos hermanos! Puede que los este llevando nuestra perdición, ¡Pero esta será La Ultima Gran Batalla De Los Ents!

Con estas palabras, los pastores de árboles, pacifistas hasta ahora, se lanzaron al ataque contra sus ex-hermanos ahora corruptos por la maldad del rey y contra los caballeros oscuros que tanto daño hicieron. Mientras estos avanzaban, Zero se quedaba atrás aun sorprendido por lo que veía. A su lado llega la hechicera, Tristal, para saber sobre la situación.

Tristal: Zero, ¿Estas bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma…

Zero: Si, eso parece…

Caliburn: Finalmente se han decidido a actuar…

Tristal: No tenían opción, no podían dejar que la maldad siguiera consumiendo a los demás. Al ver a sus hermanos victimas de esta desgracia, ya no aguantaron tanto horror…

Zero: Los comprendo perfectamente…

Caliburn: ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Hay que recuperar el Santo Grial!

Zero: ¡Tienes razón, andando! –corre hacia la batalla.

Tristal: ¡Espera, Zero!

El rubio no llego a escuchar a su compañera y siguió adentrándose en la batalla. Trataba de pasar desapercibido, a su alrededor veía como los ents, hermanos y pacifista pastores de árboles, se arrancaban los brazos y acababan con sus vidas de manera horrible. El hunter no podía creerlo, era exactamente igual que en su mundo. Entre hermanos se mataban por culpa de un virus. Avanzaba sin problemas, hasta que alcanzo a ver su objetivo, el cáliz estaba tirado en el suelo no lejos de el, pero había una gran multitud de escuderos poniéndose enfrente.

Zero: Hay que pasar por ellos e alguno forma.

Barbol: ¡Mueran bastardos! –aplasta a un caballero con su enorme pie.

Zero: ¡Barbol, necesitamos de tu ayuda!

Barbol: Entendido.

No era necesaria la explicación. Sin perder el tiempo, Zero se subió al hombro de Barbol y este comenzó a caminar por encima de los caballeros. Varios le bloqueaban el paso, pero no era problema para el mandarlos a volar de patadas o manotazos. Finalmente llegaron al cáliz. Barbol lo levanto y se lo entrego a Zero, este contento lo recibió.

Zero: Finalmente, lo tenemos de vuelta…

La batalla parecía ganada. Los corruptos poco a poco retrocedían y disminuían, con los

Ents en el campo la victoria se aseguro.

Caliburn: ¡Zero, salta!

Zero: ¡¿Qué?

El hunter no reacciono, pero Caliburn si y se balanceo hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el rubio cayera de Barbol.

Barbol. ¡Aaaaargh! –se mueve para todas partes.

Una gran bola de fuego cayó encima del ent, expandiéndose rápidamente por su copa. Caliburn había salvado a Zero de ser calcinado, pero eso apenas comenzaba. Más de esas bolas de fuego caían del cielo, impactando contra todos sin discriminar que bando. Pronto todos estaban ardiendo, un paisaje horrible para empezar el amanecer. El sol todavía no salio, pero el lugar era iluminado por el fuego.

Zero: ¡Maldición! ¡Se me cayo el cáliz! –busca por todas partes- ¡¿Dónde esta?

Caliburn: ¡Allí, rápido!

Unos metros adelante se encontraba en el suelo el objeto sagrado. Zero iba tras el, pero mas caballero aparecieron para llevárselo. Uno de ellos lo tomo y luego de subirse a un caballo comenzó a alejarse.

Zero: ¡No!

Ocurrió un milagro. Barbol, envuelto en llamas, aparece delante del jinete y lo lanza lejos luego de agarrarlo. El resto de los escuderos fueron a por el cáliz que estaba en el suelo, pero nuevamente Barbol, en un valiente esfuerzo, se pone en medio y los enfrenta.

Barbol: ¡Zero, coge el Santo Grial y sal de aquí! ¡Si Merlin enserio te eligió, entonces eres el único que puede detener esta maldición! ¡Confío en ti!

Zero: (confían en mí…)

Sin perder el tiempo, el hunter corre y agarra su objetivo. Nuevamente se siente lleno de felicidad.

Tristal: 1Zero! –apareciendo de la nada- ¡Es una trampa, el Santo Grial esta encantado!

Caliburn: ¡Ya lo sabemos! ¡Nos puso a prueba y todo!

Tristal: ¿Prueba? ¡Eso es lo más normal, pero hay algo más que oculta…!

El sol salía, rodeado de nubes que pretendían taparlo por mucho tiempo. El paisaje no era nada favorable. Los ents morirían si seguían así, pero no había mucho que hacer. Algo sorprendente paso en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol tocaron el brillante objeto sagrado. El cáliz comenzó a brillar mas de lo normal, esta luz atrapo a todo el reploid y a Caliburn, eso no era normal.

Zero: ¡¿Qué… esta pasando?

Caliburn: ¡Tristal tenia razón, esta maldito!

La luz se volvió mas intensa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció junto a los que envolvió.

Tristal: ¡Zero!

Era un lugar desolador… amanecía como en Deep Woods antes de desaparecer de allí… no estaba nublado, pero el sol rojo naciente lo remplazaba… una tierra totalmente muerta… era donde se encontraban Zero y Caliburn, en medio de un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles flacos y muertos.

Zero: ¿Qué… paso…? –perplejo con Caliburn y el Santo Grial en manos.

Caliburn: ¿Donde estamos…?

Nuestros héroes seguían perplejos y confundidos por lo que paso. Ya no estaban en el bosque encantado, luchando junto a los ents, no sabían en que tierra más muerta llegaron a parar ni como llegaron… Todo era un misterio…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4…**

**AVANCE:**

Zero: ¿Dónde estamos?

Caliburn: El Santo Grial estaba encantado… era un transportador…

Zero: Genial, solo nos quedan dos días, y para empeorar las cosas acaban de robarnos nuevamente el cáliz.

¿?: Parece que estas muy lejos de casa, amigo.

Zero: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Un viejo conocido, al que salvaron anteriormente. Están muy lejos de las tierras de Camelot. Ese sujeto que les robo su reliquia es mi hermano, y si quieren recuperarla deberán ayudarme a detenerlo…

Caliburn: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Cornell.

Zero: En el próximo capitulo: "Rivalidad Eterna".

Caliburn: No se lo pierdan.


End file.
